


Battle of Kings: Goblin King vs Pumpkin King

by Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins



Series: New lives, new dreams, new friends, and new beginnings [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins/pseuds/Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins
Summary: When Sarah's friends get taken by strange creatures from the Underground, Sarah must turn to Jareth for help, but can he be trusted? Is the Goblin King really the villain?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a wedding gift for a friend of mine. She's a huge fan of Nightmare Before Christmas and I love Labyrinth, so it was suggested that there should be a crossover. Being the writer of the group the task fell to me. I do not own any of the characters from Labyrinth or Nightmare Before Christmas. They belong to their creators. This is purely for my entertainment and the entertainment of others.

It was the day before Halloween and Sarah Williams was anything but excited. Ever since her adventure in the Underground three years ago, Sarah's life was filled with more magic and mischief than she could handle at times; and she knew it always got worse the closer they got to Halloween. She learned quickly the first year after her time in the Labyrinth, that at Halloween, or Samhain as it was originally called and still called by the citizens of the Underground, the veil between worlds was at its thinnest and crossing between them was extremely easy.

Sarah used to love the holiday. Getting to dress up in costumes always made her happy. After beating the Goblin King's Labyrinth, she found most of her favorite things seemed childish and in her mind her quest to save Toby had helped her grow up. She had packed away most of her toys or given then to Toby. Sarah no longer spent her time in the park playacting, instead she had become a loving big sister that spoiled her baby brother with games of hide and seek or tag.

Toby, now almost 5, somehow managed to remember bits and pieces of his time in the Underground, but then considering whom his best friends were it was hard for him to forget it. A couple months after rescuing her baby brother from the castle beyond the Goblin City, Sarah realized that several of its citizens had accompanied them aboveground. She occasionally had visits from her friends Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus and his loyal steed Ambrosius, but more and more often she heard noises in Toby's room and then he would giggle and babble. At first Sarah would open the door to find Toby dancing around in his crib and no one else in the room. Finally one night, she pulled the door partially closed and waited. When Toby started giggling, she opened the door slowly and was shocked by what she saw. There was her little brother, dancing around with five goblins.

Her first instinct was to get rid of them. Sarah didn't trust goblin, after all they did work for Jareth and she feared they might try to take Toby back to the Underground with them. She called Hoggle, who assured her that both she and Toby were safe. According to him, when Sarah defeated the Goblin King, she made it so he couldn't do anything to her or Toby. He also informed her that as Champion of the Labyrinth, she had some power over the goblins. Deciding to test this, Sarah waited for her parents to leave one evening and then stood in Toby's room and tried summoning the Goblins. "Alright you little miscreants, I know you're there. I command you to come out now goblins."

Once they realized they'd been caught, the goblins stopped hiding from Sarah. They told her all they wanted was to play with Toby, because they had had so much fun with him at the castle. The five promised to behave and listen to Sarah if they could continue to visit their friend. She didn't see the harm in it after all her friends still came to see her, so why shouldn't Toby get to see his friends too.

As time went by, the five goblins, whom came to be known as Patch, Grunt, Flower, Dusty, and Cam, started calling Sarah "Lady" and spent almost as much time with her as they did with Toby. They promised to keep their visits a secret from the Goblin King, or as they called him "Kingy". According to them the worst he would do if he found out was kick them or bog them, which oddly none of them seemed too bothered by the idea. After about the first year, the goblins became an almost permanent part of the Williams household, even if Sarah and Toby were the only ones that knew it.

Seeing how well they tended to listen to Sarah, Hoggle had joked that maybe Sarah should "return to the Underground and dethrone that rat who calls himself Jareth." Sarah simply laughed with the others, but she had no desire to dethrone Jareth. Over time her opinion of the Goblin King had changed. She realized what he told her in the castle was true; he had done everything she expected of him. Part of her wondered if his last words to her had been a confession or a last desperate attempt to win. According to the goblins, since his defeat, Jareth wasn't the same.

"Kingy no sing no more." The small goblin in a floral dress, named Flower, had told her with a sigh. It was obvious to Sarah from the way the only female member of the goblin five, as Sarah started calling them, had a tiny crush on the glittery King.

"Sometimes he turn into birdy and fly away for days." Patch, who as his name suggested wore an eyepatch, added.

"One day Kingy look so sad we offer to be kickeded." Cam, who earned his name due to his talent for camouflage, said shyly. "But he just sigh and leave room."

Asking her friends about Jareth wasn't very informative. Hoggle always got upset. "Why do you wanna know about that rat? Remember all he put you through."

"King sad," was Ludo's usual reply.

One day before leaving, Sir Didymus lingered behind the others to talk to Sarah. "My Lady, his Majesty visited me at the bridge the other day. All he asked was if you were safe and happy." Sarah had hugged him and thanked him for letting her know before sending him home.

While Sarah often found herself thinking of the Goblin King, she could never bring herself to call for him. She would just push the thoughts from her head and go about her day, but now, three years later and with Halloween only a day away, she found he was on her mind all day. She had been cleaning the kitchen after feeding dinner to Toby and his goblin friends, when Dusty, who no matter how often Sarah made him wash was always dirty, tugged on her pant leg. "Pretty song, Lady. Sometimes we hear Kingy hum it too."

Sarah was confused by his comment, and then it dawned on her that she was humming the song Jareth sang to her in the ballroom. She quickly turned to hide her face which was quickly turning red. "He does?" the words came out before she could stop them.

"Yea, he really sad when he hum though." Flower answered.

"I know!" Patch exclaimed. "Maybe if Lady sing it to Kingy he no be sad no more!"

"Yea!" agreed Dusty. Grunt, who was called that because it was the only sound he ever made, seemed to agree as well, though it was often hard to know what his grunts meant.

"Lady have pretty voice." Cam whispered as he hugged her leg.

"I don't know if that's a good idea guys. I haven't seen him in so long. He probably doesn't want to see me anyway." Sarah said with a sigh. "So Tobes," she quickly changed the subject, "we need to get your costume ready for tomorrow, unless you decided to just stay home instead."

"No way!" he protested. Sarah hated being out on Halloween, but with Toby demanding to go trick or treating she felt safer going with him just in case something happened.  
"Well your mom bought you a pumpkin costume. I think you're going to be an adorable little orange ball." Sarah teased. Irene always bought horrible costumes for Toby. Sarah learned long ago to be prepared to improvise.

"No!" Toby shook his head. "I not a baby!"

"So what would you like to be this year?"

"Marty!"

Laughing, Sarah shook her head. Toby had watched Back to the Future a dozen times, and insisted Sarah take him to see the second one in theatres the day it came out, along with two other times since then. "I had a feeling you did." Sarah stepped out of the room and returned with a bag. "Good thing I got this at the store then." She pulled out a jacket almost identical to the one Michael J. Fox wore in the movie. She was almost positive Toby would want to be Marty for Halloween, but if he didn't she had planned on giving him the jacket for Christmas instead.

"Wow!" Toby jumped out of his chair and ran over to hug his sister. "Thanks Sarah!"

"You're welcome Tobes, but not a word to your mom about this. If she asks you went as a pumpkin." She told him.

"Okay." He smiled.

"Come on, let's go find the rest of your costume." Sarah led her brother and the goblins upstairs to fix his Marty McFly costume.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, after her parents left and Toby was put to bed, Sarah sat on the couch with the goblins watching tv. "Lady, why nobody else see man in funny clothes?" Flower asked.

"Oh, Al's a hologram. Only Sam can see and hear him." Sarah answered as she grabbed another handful of popcorn.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sarah stood and watched all five of the goblins quickly disappear. The first rule she had enforced when she agreed to let them visit was that no one besides herself and Toby was allowed to see the goblins. When she was certain they were out of site, she opened the door. "Hey!" she greeted her visitors with a smile. Standing at her door were two members of her small group of friends from school, Beckie and Whit, who just happened to be dating secretly. Sarah was one of the few that knew and she thought they made a beautiful couple, it didn't matter to her they were both girls, but Sarah also knew what everyone else would think and say if it got out. She felt a little sad her friends had to hide their true selves from most of the world.

"Sar!" Beckie exclaimed before tackling her best friend.

"Hi Sarah." Whit waved and smiled.

"What brings you two trouble makers to my door?" Sarah asked once Beckie released her from a bear hug.

"We wanted to see if you and Toby wanted to go trick or treating with us tomorrow." Beckie explained.

"Aren't you two a little old for trick or treating?" Sarah teased.

"We're taking my nieces." Beckie informed her.

"I figured." Sarah smiled. "That or you two really want free candy." Beckie and Whit chuckled at the thought of all the candy they could carry. "Toby and I would love to join you guys. We just have to wait until dad and Irene leave around 5."

"Why?" asked Beckie.

"Irene bought another lame costume for Tobes, a pumpkin this time, but he wants to by Marty Mcfly." Sarah replied.

"Can't blame him," Whit smirked. "What are you going to be?"

Sarah smiled. "You'll have to wait and see.

"Alright, keep your secrets." Beckie chuckled. "All will be revealed on Hallow's Eve."

"Anyway, we have to go. We'll meet you here around 5:30." Whit stated.

"Alright," Sarah replied. "We'll be ready. Beckie and Whit waved goodbye and headed home. Sarah closed the door and returned to her seat on the couch. "You can come out now."

The five goblins quickly returned to their places on the couch. "Lady missed man trying to walk in funny shoes." Dusty said.

"Aw I missed Sam trying to be a woman?" Sarah whined. "O well I'll have to catch it on reruns."

"Lady like this show?" Patch asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yea, I think it's pretty interesting. Sam goes back in time to fix things, plus Sam is pretty hot."

"Hot?" Flower inquired. "He sick?"

"Maybe he got fever." Cam added.

"No, no he's not sick." Sarah chuckled. "It means he's good looking or attractive."

"Oh," Flower said suddenly understanding. "Kingy hot too." She smiled.

Sarah smiled and Dusty asked her, "Lady think man on tv more hot than Kingy?"

"What?" the question caught her completely off guard. "Well…" She started messing with the bottom of her shirt, trying to come up with an answer.

"Lady hot too." Cam smiled.

"Yeah Lady nicer to look at than man on tv." Patch agreed.

"Lady most of hot of them all!" Dusty exclaimed. Grunt just gave a grunt which probably meant he agreed.

Flower made a face. "Kingy better." She mumbled.

Sarah laughed. "Thanks guys, but I'm not that attractive." She said blushing slightly. "Speaking of the King, shouldn't you five get back? You don't want to miss the Grand Hunt."

"Yay hunt!" they all cheered. After a quick goodbye they all vanished. Sarah knew they had returned to the Goblin city. They had told her all about the hunt and the party after the hunt. She had to admit it sounded fun and almost made her wish she could go. She knew better than to make wishes though. Wishes lead to trouble, the kind of trouble she wasn't ready to face again.

Sighing, Sarah stood and started cleaning up the living room. Her parents would be home in a couple of hours, so she still had a little time to relax. Once she was satisfied the house would pass and inspection by Irene, the woman could spot a speck of dirt a mile away, Sarah headed up to her room. Looking through her closet she groaned. She had teased her friends with "wait and see" when asked about her costume, but the truth was she had yet to decide on one.

Searching through her closet, she tossed things on her bed, hoping she could piece something together. Grabbing her white poet's shirt, Sarah held it against her chest and looked at herself in the mirror. "This could work." She smirked as she got an evil idea. Rummaging through her dresser drawers she pulled out her leggings and an old shirt that didn't fit. "This will do nicely." By the time she was done her room was a disaster and she had pulled out several boxes of her mother's old drama supplies, but her costume was complete. "Perfect." Sarah quickly changed clothes, cleaned up the mess she made, and climbed into bed. "Tomorrow is going to be a very busy and interesting day." She thought before closing her eyes to try and sleep.

~*~......//...~*~

Meanwhile in the Underground, Jareth the Goblin King should have been busy trying to keep his subjects under control, but he was distracted. The Grand Hunt was one of the largest and most anticipated events of the year, although his subjects looked forward to the party afterwards more than the hunt itself. Jareth sat on his throne, one leg draped over the side, tapping his ridding crop against his boot. The goblins were running around making lots of noise as usual. He learned long ago not to let them touch the goblin ale until after the hunt, but if he didn't watch them carefully they would sneak a few drinks. While he normally kept a close eye on them, this year he seemed not to care what they did as long as they left him alone and didn't get too loud.

He was thinking of her again. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about her, the girl that beat his Labyrinth and rescued the wished away child three years ago. She was the Champion of the Labyrinth and his heart, but she had rejected his offer. He missed her terribly and wondered how she was and if she ever thought of him. The little knight that befriended her told him she was fine and happy. Jareth knew the knight, the rock caller and the dwarf visited her often. While the dwarf hated him, Sir Didymus was still loyal to his King and kept Jareth informed as best he could of Sarah's life in the above ground.

Sighing, Jareth stood and looked around. While he had hundreds of goblins in his kingdom along with numerous other creatures, Jareth noticed if even one of his subjects was not in their usual place. Glancing around the room he noticed 5 goblins weren't where they should be. "Where are the five that like helping that traitorous dwarf?" The room grew silent. "Well?" Jareth looked around again but didn't see them and no one said a word.

"Your Highness…"

He turned to see a small gray goblin holding her hat to her chest. "Yes?"

"I think they went above ground sire." She said shyly.

"WHAT?" Jareth flicked his wrist and summoned a crystal. Gazing into it he saw the image of the five goblins he was looking for. They were running through the city heading towards the castle. "Well they are in the city, but that doesn't mean they didn't go aboveground." With another flick of his wrist the crystal vanished. Sitting on his throne, he crossed his arms and waited for the five goblins to arrive.

A few moments later the door opened slowly and Jareth watched the little goblins try sneak in. He was curious to know where they had been and if they had truly gone aboveground, as he had been told, what did they do there? He watched them separate and move around the room. The small gray one, that always wore a floral dress, made her way to his throne and sat on the steps below him. She always sat as close to him as she could and smiled at him. He probably would have thought her sweet if she was a child instead of a goblin. The short, round looking, blueish goblin with the eyepatch went to join the group of goblins standing around the barrels of goblin ale, hoping for a chance to sneak a glass when the King wasn't looking. Looking around, he spotted the large brown goblin by the window. He always tended to keep to himself unless he was with the other four he just arrived with. Jareth honestly couldn't recall him saying anything other than making grunting sounds. Searching the room for the other two, the King almost missed the slender green goblin that was practically right in front of him. He appeared to be a lot cleaner than normal, which Jareth found to be very strange. The final of the five seemed to vanish. Sighing, Jareth stood. He knew the last one would be hidden well as he often sent the little one on covert missions.

Observing the room filled with goblins, Jareth noticed they were getting restless and extremely noisy. "Quiet!" he barked. The room quickly became silent. "The time has come to prepare for the hunt!" The goblins cheered and Jareth waved his hand to silence them. "Now all of you, head out and prepare the horses." The goblins started to run out when he said. "Wait!" They all stopped and looked at their King. "The five that just entered the castle a few moments ago are to remain here."

Quietly all the goblins, but the five, hurried out of the throne room. Flower stayed on the steps with her head down. Dusty, Grunt, Patch, and Cam slowly made their way over to stand before their King. They stood there in silence, waiting for Jareth to speak, but he just paced in front of his throne. Finally Dusty spoke up. "You wanted to sees us Majesty?"

Turning to look at him, Jareth smiled. "Yes. Rumor is you five made a little trip aboveground tonight." He picked up his ridding crop and tapped it against his leg. "Now you wouldn't go aboveground without my permission would you?" The goblins all stared at their feet. "You," he pointed the ridding crop at Flower. "Did you go aboveground?"

Flower looked up and the others prepared for the worst, for they knew she wouldn't lie to the King. "Yes Highness."

"Why?" he demanded.

"To see Lady and baby." Flower mumbled.

"Lady and baby?" Jareth thought a moment. "No one has wished a child away since…" His eyes suddenly lit up. "You can travel freely to see Sarah?" Flower nodded. "Did she call for you like those traitors she calls friends?"

"No Kingy." Dusty spoke up. "We went to see baby. We misses him. Lady caught us and says we can visit as long as we's good."

"Visit? Visit! You've been going to see my Sarah all this time?!" Jareth was furious. "And none of you thought to tell me you were going to see Sarah? Why?"

"Lady asks us not to." Cam answered. "She says you might not let us go back."

Patch nodded in agreement. "She no wants you to get mads at us. Lady say we not to let anyone knows or sees us other than her and baby."

"Are you five the only ones that… visit?" the last word came through clenched teeth.

"Dwarf, big beast, knight and his doggy come by." Patch answered.

Jareth nodded. He knew they went to see Sarah. Sir Didymus reported to him occasionally and if he didn't Jareth would make a trip to the bog now and then to ask about his precious Sarah. When she had said those six little words that still haunted him, she made it impossible for him to travel to her freely. He had to be summoned, which no one had wished a child away since the night that Sarah asked him to take Toby. He couldn't even view her in his crystals anymore. The only way he got to see her was on Samhain. They always traveled aboveground for the hunt, but Jareth had taken to slipping away and flying to her in his owl form. Once a year he'd been able to see her, but she was always asleep when he got there. Still seeing her for the brief time he did was better than nothing. He kept hoping she would call for him, but in three years she hadn't even spoke his name. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down. "How is she?"

"Lady happy." Cam smiled.

"Yea and Lady hot!" Dusty grinned.

"Hot?" Jareth questioned.

"Lady says it mean good looking." Patch explained.

"Yea lady says man on tv hot." Flower smiled up at Jareth. "Not as hot as Kingy though."

"Sarah said that?" Jareth was shocked.

"No," Cam replied, "Flower say Kingy more hot. We ask Lady if she agrees, but she no answer."

"Flower?" Jareth raised an eyebrow.

Flower grinned. "Lady gives us names."

"Yea she says she don't like calling us goblin." Dusty explained.

"And just what did Sarah name the rest of you?" Jareth asked. He was positive the little female was Flower.

"Lady calls me Patch." He grinned.

"Dusty." He pointed to the brown goblin. "He's Grunt." Grunt made a noise which probably meant he was agreeing.

"Lady names me Cam." He said shyly.

"Cam?" Jareth understood the reason for all the other names, but Sarah's name for his little spy seemed odd.

"Lady says I good at camoflages." He grinned.

"Ah," Jareth smiled. His Sarah was indeed a clever girl. "Well I suppose since my Sarah granted you with such wonderful names I shall use them as well." He sat back on his throne. "Tell me Cam, you said you asked Lady if she agreed with Flower but she didn't answer. Has dear Sarah said anything about me?" He was still mad that they had been visiting the keeper of his heart, but he decided they could at least update him on her. Perhaps even help him find a way to see her again.

Cam lowered his head. "Not much Kingy. Lady always act funny when talking about you."

"Yea," Dusty agreed. "Lady even hum same song Kingy hum, and like Kingy she looks sad when she does."

"Sarah hums my song?" Jareth was grinning from ear to ear.

The five nodded. "We tells Lady she should sing for Kingy. Then maybes you both be happy." Patch told the King.

Jareth threw his head back and laughed at the idea of his Sarah singing to him. "And what was her reply to that suggestion?"

"Lady said not good idea." Dusty answered.

"Lady think you no want to see her." Flower added.

"Why on Earth wouldn't I want to see her?" Jareth questioned, not really expecting them to answer.

"I thinks Lady thinks you mad at her for saving baby and going home." Cam whispered.

Jareth sighed. He was upset at first, but he could never hate her. She was only saving her brother. He should have told her that the moment she reached the castle young Toby was safe and then made his offer. The way he had done it how was she to know he was completely serious and not simply trying to trick her. He relaxed as an idea came to him. He flicked his wrist and summoned another crystal. "Tell me does my Precious have plans for Samhain?" Jareth asked as he juggled the crystal.

"Tick treating with baby." Dusty said.

"Well, we shall have to keep an eye on our Champion and young master Toby." Jareth smirked. Carefully he explained to the goblins their parts in his plan. Little did the Goblin King know his plans would be interrupted by another magical being and would lead to a very interesting night for everyone involved.


	3. Chapter 3

Deep in the Underground, in a forest not many even knew existed, there was a circle of seven very special trees. Everyone in the Underground knew that words had power and wishes were a powerful thing. These seven trees were created and maintained by the wishes and dreams of children, for children were the strongest of all mortals. Their belief in magic often created bridges between the two worlds. These special trees held portals to special towns created from the beliefs of children about their favorite times of year, the holidays. While every holiday had its origins and traditions that dated back to ancient times, over the centuries things changed. Modern holidays held very little of their original power and customs. The towns hidden in the trees embodied the spirits of the modern holidays as seen by the children.

So while the Underground was starting their Samhain celebrations, the town that was behind the door that looked like a jack-o-lantern, was filled with the citizens of Halloween Town, who were busy preparing for the holiday they all lived for. Their leader, Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King, had a new plan that he was certain was going to make this year's Halloween better than the years before.

"Alright everyone," Jack said with a grin, "its almost time! Everyone knows what to do right?" The citizens of Halloween Town all nodded and cheered. "Good, good. At the stroke of midnight we begin! Everyone to your places!"

They all hurried to their places and talked amongst themselves excitedly while waiting for the clock to strike midnight, which signaled the official start of Halloween. Jack was so busy taking a last look over his plans that he didn't notice a certain red head approach him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she softly called to him. "Jack."

Grinning the moment he heard her voice, Jack looked up. "Sally. I was wondering where you were. It's almost time."

"I know I wanted to have this ready for you though." Sally replied as she handed him a large box with a bow on it.

"What's this?"

Chuckling, Sally smiled. "Open it up Jack."

Not wasting a moment, Jack yanked the bow off and took the lid off the box. Looking inside his mouth dropped open in awe. "Did you make this for me?"

Sally reached in and took out the items. "Yes I did. I thought our Pumpkin King deserved to look regal on his big day." She wrapped the black cloak over his shoulders and tied it around his neck. Jack lowered his head and let Sally place the crown on top. Rushing to the fountain he peered at his reflection in the water. The cloak had shoulder pads that looked like Jack-o-lanterns and flowed gracefully down his back to the ground. The liner was bright orange while the outer layer was black. The crown was made of pumpkin and Jack had to agree it did make him look and feel very regal. "Hold still." Sally said as she lit a match. Carefully she used it to light the candles that were hidden inside the shoulder pads, causing bright green light to pour out of them. "I can make the flames a different color if you'd like."

Jack took Sally's hands in his. "It's perfect Sally. Thank you." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I love it."

Sally hugged the Pumpkin King and smiled. "I'm glad." She started to say more but the clock struck midnight and the screams coming from the clock tower stopped her. "Go get 'em Jack." She stepped back and admired him.

"It's time!" He gave her a wink and ran off to join the others. "Tonight is going to be marvelous." He said to himself.

~*~......//...~*~

Back in the Aboveground, Jareth and his goblins were busy with their hunt. Jareth usually enjoyed every minute of it and once he took down the first kill of the night he would slip away to go see Sarah, but tonight his mind was not on the hunt. He couldn't wait to finally be able to see Sarah face to face. He smiled as he tried to imagine how beautiful she must look now. It had been a year since he last looked upon her sleeping form, and while he could see the changes each year, he was certain she was gorgeous in person. If the goblins were to be trusted, Sarah was indeed a sight to be seen. "Lady the most hot." They had assured him. His thoughts were interrupted by a goblin blowing his horn, which signaled he had spotted the prey. Grabbing his bow, Jareth raced towards the sound of the horn, intent on taking down the first beast.

~*~......//...~*~

Meanwhile the five goblins were busy putting their King's plan into action. Flower was busy arranging vases of plants she had gathered. "Lady lucky. She get all Kingy's attention." She sighed.

"Maybe after this Kingy and Lady both be happy." Dusty commented as he pulled the guts out of a pumpkin.

"Hope so." Patch said.

"Don't drops pumpkin guts!" Cam exclaimed. "Kingy say we use them for pies!"

"I know, I know." Dusty replied.

"How we going to get Lady to come to party?" Patch asked.

"Kingy says he handle it." Flower answered.

Grunt just made grunting sounds from the window where he was hanging spider webs. Cam was throwing fake spiders into the web as Grunt hung them. "Maybe Kingy lets us have lots of sweets if we make place looks spooky." Cam said with a grin.

"Lady promised to make sweets too so we gets lots if Kingy give sweets too." Patch added.

"We makes this the most spooky house of all!" Dusty exclaimed as he cut a face into the pumpkin.

While the goblins were busy decorating the empty house that Jareth was borrowing for the night, three little miscreants were eavesdropping outside. "Did you hear that?" asked Lock.

"Yeah sounds like the Goblin King wants to play," said Shock.

"We better tell Mr. Oogie Boogie." Barrel added.

"Let's go tell him right away." Shock stated. The three hurried to find their boss.

~*~......//...~*~

Just before dawn, Jareth sat in a tree gazing into a window. Normally he stayed in his owl form, but tonight he stretched out on the branch and watched his Sarah sleep. Humming quietly to himself he grinned as he imagined how things would go later that night. As he was busy day dreaming, a little goblin climbed the tree and sat beside him. "Kingy." Cam said quietly.

"Yes?" Jareth didn't even look at the goblin.

"House all done. We gives pumpkin guts to Cooky for pies." Cam informed him.

"Very good. I have one last task for you." Summoning a crystal, Jareth handed it to the little goblin. "You have traveled around with Sarah when she goes out haven't you?"

Cam nodded. "I likes going places with Lady."

"I want you to make sure an invitation is inside the mailbox of everyone in the area that is Sarah's age. I'll see to her invitation." The King explained.

"Right away Kingy!" Cam took the crystal and ran off. At each mailbox he stopped at an envelope appeared from inside the crystal. Cam hurried to get his job done before the sun rose.

Jareth juggled another crystal while watching Sarah for a little while longer. "Soon Precious, very soon you'll be in my arms again." He grinned and changed to his owl form. Landing on her mailbox he placed an invitation inside before flying back to the castle beyond the Goblin City.


	4. Chapter 4

Just outside of Halloween Town, near a large tree run down tree house, three creatures who appeared to be children dressed as a witch, devil, and skeleton hurried across a dangerous looking bridge. "Hurry up!" Shock called over her shoulder. "We have to tell Mr. Oogie Boogie!"

"We know, we know!" Lock yelled at the little witch.

"He's going to be thrilled." Barrel grinned.

The three hurried inside to find their boss. "Mr. Boogie! Mr. Boogie!" They yelled as they searched his play room, which looked like a giant casino.

Oogie Boogie stepped out from behind a slot machine. "What do you want? It better be something good."

"It is!" Barrel cried.

"The Goblin King is up to something. His goblins are decorating a house for a party." Shock explained.

"Yea and they said something about a Lady." Lock added.

"A Lady?" Oogie rubbed his chin. "Come to think of it I did hear a rumor that the Goblin King had fallen for a girl." He let out an evil laugh. "This is perfect! Go and follow those goblins. Find the Goblin King's Lady and grab her. I'm sure he'd do anything to get her back safely, even giving up that lovely medallion of his." Oogie laughed again, then noticed that his minions were just standing there laughing with him. "Well, get going! Go and don't come back with out his Lady!"

"Right boss!" Barrel exclaimed.

"You can count on us!" Lock grinned as they took off for the door.

"And I want her alive!" Oogie called after them.

"We won't fail!" Shock called to him from the door.

Oogie looked around chuckling. "Once I have that medallion, no one will be able to stop me." He was grinning evilly as he started making preparations for his foul plan.

~*~......//...~*~

Later that morning, once the sun had risen, Sarah got up and started her day, completely unaware of what lay in store for her that night. She fed Toby and he happily helped her with the chores with the promise that he could have some candy right after dinner. Around noon Robert came inside the house carrying the mail. "Sarah." He called as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes Daddy?"

"There's a letter for you. No return address." He stated as he handed the envelope to his daughter.

"For me? I wonder who sent me a letter." Sarah tore the letter open and pulled out a card. On the front was a picture of a beautiful garden all decorated for Halloween. The walls around the garden seemed to sparkle and while the flowers were all exotic, Sarah swore she had seen them before. Opening the card she read the contents aloud. "Dearest Sarah, you are cordially invited to an enchanted evening at the 3rd house on Baxter Street at 8 o'clock on the evening of October 31st. Costumes requested, but not required. I await your arrival. Sincerely, an old friend." As soon as Sarah finished reading it she had a bad feeling.

"How lovely." Her father smiled. "You've been invited to a Halloween party."

"I'm watching Toby tonight so I won't be able to go." Sarah replied.

"Oh honey we can cancel our plans if you want to go. You should go be with your friends. The Halloween party at the office isn't important. I can skip it."

"No Daddy, its alright. I promised Toby I'd take him trick or treating. You and Irene go have fun. I'd rather stay home with Toby tonight anyway."

"If you're certain sweetheart." Robert said before kissing Sarah's forehead. "Just let us know if you change your mind."

Sarah nodded, tossed the card on the table, and went back to cleaning the kitchen. A few hours she glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost 3. Looking around she wondered where the goblins were. They were usually late returning after the hunt, but they had never been this late before. She knew they probably had too much goblin ale to drink and passed out at the castle, but she couldn't help worry that something might have happened to them. Hurrying to her room, she closed the door and called for them. "Flower? Patch? Cam? Grunt? Dusty? Goblins? Where are you?" When none of them appeared she sat at her vanity. "Hoggle I need you."

A moment later Hoggle appeared in the mirror. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"The goblins haven't returned and I'm starting to worry. I know they probably just drank too much, but they've never been gone this long." Sarah explained.

"So you wants me to look for them?" Hoggle put his hands on his hips.

"If you could, please Hoggle." Sarah pleaded.

"Didn't know you cared for the little buggers so much."  
Sarah smiled, "me either, but I guess I've gotten attached to them over the years."

"Lady miss us?" Patch asked from behind her.

Sarah turned to see all five goblins behind her. "Oh thank goodness! I was worried about you." Sarah rushed over and hugged each in turn.

"Lady really worried?" Flower questioned.

"Yes, you're usually back before now. I was afraid the King did something to you." Sarah explained.

"We misses Lady too." Cam said as he hugged her.

"Kingy no hurts us." Flower stated.

"Maybe kick and bog us, but no hurts." Dusty added. Grunt made his usual sounds which probably was him agreeing.

Shaking her head, Sarah sighed. "Well none the less, I'm glad you're all safe."

"Guess I'll be heading back then." Hoggle said.

"Thanks Hoggle. Are you, Ludo, and Didymus coming tonight? With everyone in costume you could easily go trick or treating with us and no one would know."

"No we better not Sarah. Too many from the Underground will be up there causing trouble tonight. It would only make things worse for you if any of them spots us with you. Jareth is a harmless house cat compared to some of the creatures that like to travel aboveground on Samhain." Hoggle explained.

Sarah nodded. "I know, that's why Tobes and I always trick or treat early and then stay safely at home. I don't like going out at all, and if it wasn't for Toby I wouldn't leave the house."

"Just be careful Sarah." Hoggle warned. "Call if you need me."

"I will and thanks again Hoggle." Sarah smiled. With a wave he disappeared. Sarah turned to the goblins. "Alright I need you five to stay here until Daddy and Irene leave. Then Toby and I are going trick or treating with Beckie and Whit. After that we'll be back, and I'll make treats for you."

"Lady not going to party?" Dusty asked.

Before the others could smack him, Sarah shook her head, "No, just going to spend Halloween with Toby and my favorite goblins." It never occurred to her to ask how they knew about the party.

"We's Lady's favorites?" Cam asked hopeful.

She laughed. "Of course you are. What other goblins do I bake treats for?"

"Lady make tasty sweets." Dusty grinned.

"Yea, others miss out." Patch agreed. Grunt nodded and made sounds that were probably a combination of happy thoughts for sweets, and bragging that the others back at the Goblin City missed out.

"Kingy would like Lady's sweets too." Flower added.

"The King likes sweets?" Sarah inquired.

All five goblins nodded. "Yea, Kingy really like sweets." Cam answered.

"Cooky have special sweets that are for Kingy only." Dusty answered.

"Bet they all involve peaches." Sarah said with a look of disgust on her face. Ever since she ate Jareth's magic peach in the Labyrinth, she couldn't stand the taste of peaches anymore.

"How Lady know?" Flower asked.

"Lucky guess." Sarah sighed. She thought of her choice for costume and wondered if it was a good idea. Too late to change it now. She thought. "Alright you guys stay here. I call for you when its safe to come down stairs."

"Okay Lady." The four said in unison while Grunt just made noises.

Sarah made her way downstairs to be lectured by Irene about feeding Toby and keeping him safe. It was the same lecture she heard almost every time her father and stepmother went out, which was every weekend and occasionally during the week. "Are you sure you don't want us to cancel our plans and take Toby trick or treating?" Irene asked.

"I'm sure." Sarah replied. "I love going trick or treating with Toby."

"Sarah what about that party you got that beautiful invite to?" Irene questioned. "You really should go out more and spend time with kids your age, or even go on a date now and then."

"She's right." Robert said as he walked into the kitchen. "While we appreciate all you do for Toby, you need to enjoy life too, sweetheart. Go to that party. We'll take Toby tonight." He said with a smile.

Sarah thought about it. Maybe they were right. She didn't have many friends besides those from the Underground, and the ones she did have, she didn't spend a lot of time with. On the other hand, she had promised Toby she would take him trick or treating and that he could be Marty McFly. If Irene took him, he'd have to be a pumpkin. "No you guys go on. I'll take him like I promised. We're going with Beckie and her two nieces tonight. I'll see if Beckie is going to the party and if she is I can see if her sister Angela wouldn't mind watching Toby tonight. I know Toby would enjoy spending time at her house."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan." Robert smiled.

Irene looked unhappy with the idea, but sighed. "I suppose, but I want Toby home first thing in the morning."

Sarah nodded and grinned, "Of course." She quickly ran to call Beckie.

~*~......//...~*~

While Sarah was busy talking to her friend and making plans for the night, she wasn't aware that she was being watched. "Is that her?" Shock asked.

"Could be." Said Barrel.

"She doesn't look like much." Shock added.

"Are you sure she's important to the Goblin King?" Lock asked.

"I heard the goblins talking about Lady and how Kingy would be happy to see her." Barrel answered.

"Why does Mr. Oogie Boogie want us to find Lady anyway." Lock inquired

"Idiot, if we kidnap the Goblin King's Lady, Mr. Oogie Boogie can use her to get his power and then Mr. Oogie Boogie can take over the Underground." Shock said a matter of factly.

"So let's grab her now." Barrel said excitedly.

"No you fool we have to wait." Shock said. "We have to make sure she is the right one. If we grab the wrong lady Mr. Oogie Boogie will be mad."

The other two nodded and started giggling. Upstairs, the five goblins had heard noises and peered out the window. Dusty, Grunt, and Patch jumped down and tackled the three little spies. Getting free, Lock, Shock, and Barrel rushed to get away with the three goblins hot on their tails. Flower looked to Cam. "Keep Lady safe. I go tells Kingy about strange creatures." She disappeared before Cam could reply. Looking around nervously he decided to hide in Sarah's room.

~*~......//...~*~

Once she was done talking to Beckie and Angela and arrangements had been made, Sarah rushed up to her room. She hoped the goblins didn't mind being on their own for the night. When she entered her room, she was surprised to see the goblins were nowhere in sight and what shocked her even more was the white barn owl sitting on the window sill. Before she could react, it flew away. She slowly walked over to the window and peered out. 'It couldn't have been.' She thought, and then panic overtook her. "Goblins!" she waited, but no answer. "Cam!" she started to call them all by name, but got a reply to the first name.

"Lady." Sarah turned hearing the tiny voice. "I over here."

Sarah found Cam hiding under her desk. "Why are you hiding Cam? Where are the others?"

"We's falls asleep waiting for Lady to comes back. We hears weird noises outside and look to sees creatures looking in the window downstairs. Others went to scare them off and Flower went to tell Kingy. I stay to keep Lady safe, but I was scared." Cam explained.

Sarah knelt and picked him up, hugging the tiny goblin. "Its alright Cam. You said Flower went to the King?" Cam nodded. "So that Owl was him?" he nodded again. "Aren't you guys going to be in trouble now that he knows?"

Cam shook his head. "No Kingy already knows abouts us visiting before Flower fetches him. He mad at first, but then says he glad we look after Lady and made us promises to keep you safe." He told her.

"When did he find out?"

"Last night." Cam answered. "We's late getting to the castle and Kingy noticed we's not there. But its ok Lady, likes I said, Kingy not mad. He just want Lady to be safe." The little goblin smiled.

Sarah hugged Cam again. "Well, I guess I won't be going to the party tonight with weird creatures hanging around.

"Lady has to go to party!" Cam was suddenly panicking.

"Why?"

"Lady has to have fun and be happy. Kingy say so." Cam said.

"But what about the creatures?"

"Kingy takes care of it. We follow Lady and stay hidden." He grinned. "Lady go has fun."

Chuckling she shook her head. "Alright I guess I couldn't be safer with you five and the Goblin King looking out for me." She smiled. "Well you stay here, let the others know when they get back that I'll be going out after trick or treating with Toby. I'm going to go make the treats I promised you guys."

"Lady make sweets for party?" Cam asked

"I hadn't planned on it." Sarah looked at Cam suspiciously. "You think I should?"

Nodding, Cam stood on Sarah's bed. "Lady should shares her treats and be sure to leave some for us gobbies."

"Alright. I'll take some with me." She patted the goblin's head. "I'll make sure to leave enough here for you guys to have tomorrow." Cam cheered and jumped up and down on her bed. "Ok, I'll be back. You be good." Sarah headed downstairs to make cookies and brownies.


	5. Chapter 5

At 5 0'clock on the dot, Robert and Irene left for the Halloween Party at Robert's law firm. As soon as Sarah was sure they were gone, she quickly got Toby dressed and fed him and his goblin pals. Once she was certain they were ok and not making a huge mess, she hurried to get her own costume on. She pulled on the gray leggings and knee high boots. She tucked her white poet's shirt into the leggings and put on the black vest she made the night before. Looking in the mirror she smiled. "Not bad Sarah. The goblins will freak." She chuckled as she pulled her hair back and tucked it into a hair net. Carefully she pulled on the blonde wig she had altered. Fluffing it out a bit, she sat at her vanity. The makeup was the hardest part. All she had was her memory to go by, but even so the image of the man was crystal clear in her mind. When she was satisfied with her makeup, she added a little glitter in just the right amount to give her skin a shimmer. Pulling on a pair of black gloves, she took one last look at herself in the mirror then quietly made her way downstairs.

Sarah peered through the door and saw the goblins playing with Toby on the floor. Surprisingly they hadn't made a mess with their dinner and it even appeared that they had washed their hands. Smiling, she slowly walked in and stood behind the goblins. Toby spotted her, but she put her finger to her lips telling him to stay quiet. She stood right behind the five little goblins and put her hands on her hips. She tried to put on her most intimidating face as she waited for them to turn around, but they were too busy messing with the weird block with colored squares.

"I did it!" Cam exclaimed.

"No, no. Baby say all sides has to be one color, not just one." Patch said.

Sarah cleared her throat to get their attention. They turned and all five, including Grunt, screamed when they saw her. "Kingy!" Dusty cried. They scattered and hid.

Sarah doubled over laughing at their reaction. Hearing her voice they peaked out of their hiding places. "Its just me guys."

"Sarah you look like Goblin King." Toby grinned.

"You remember him Tobes?" She asked her little brother.

"A little. I remember sitting on his lap and dancing with him and the goblins." Toby responded.

"Not funny Lady!" Flower yelled.

"Yea, we thinks you Kingy!" Patch added.

"Lady scared us." Cam said

"Sorry guys. I didn't mean to scare you," Sarah smiled. "But from your reactions I guess I did a good job on my costume."

"Why Lady want to look like Kingy?" Dusty asked.

"I thought it would be fun to pretend to be the Goblin King for the night." She smirked.

"Sarah you need his stick!" Toby exclaimed.

"Stick?"

"Yea he had a stick with a shiny ball on it. He danced around with it." Toby explained.

"Oh! Baby means Kingy's swag stick!" Patch shouted.

"I gets it for Lady." Cam disappeared before she could protest. A couple minutes later he reappeared with a riding crop in hand that had a tiny crystal on the end. "Now Lady has one too!" Cam exclaimed happily as he handed it to Sarah.

"Is this…"

"That not Kingy's swag stick!" Flower protested.

"No its Lady's." Cam replied.

Sarah sighed with relief. She feared the little goblin had swiped Jareth's ridding crop. "Alright guys, Beckie and Whit will be here soon. What are you guys doing?"

"We follow Lady and baby." Patch answered.

"But we's stay out of sight." Dusty added.

"We keeps you safe." Cam smiled.

"Good. Now Tobes, after trick or treating you're going to Angela's. I expect you to behave." Sarah said sternly.

"I will Sarah." Toby beamed.

Just as Sarah started to sit down the doorbell rang. The goblins quickly hid and Sarah answered the door. She smiled seeing the matching costumes the group wore. Beckie was in a fancy white gown and had colored her hair a bright shade of red. Whit was dressed as the Prince in formal attire. Beckie's nieces were the dead give away as to their theme. Erika, who was Toby's age, was a bright yellow fish with blue stripes, while her younger sister Chelsee was a red crab. "Love the costumes." Sarah told them.

"Look at you!" Beckie smirked. "you look fabulous Sarah!"

"You do, but what are you exactly?" Whit asked.

"She's the Goblin King!" Toby shouted as he ran to the door with his candy bucket in hand.

"Well hello there Marty." Beckie said as she knelt in front of Toby.

"Looking good McFly." Whit said with a wink.

"Hi Toby!" Erika said as she waved ecstatically. Chelsee made happy baby sounds from her stroller.

"Well we're ready. Right Tobes?" Sarah asked as she grabbed Toby extra candy buckets and her keys.

"Right!" Toby agreed.

"Alright, let's head out then!" Beckie shouted, which earned cheers from all 3 children. The group made their way through the neighborhood, stopping at every house with lights on. As the kids ran to the next house, Sarah turned to Beckie and Whit. "So any idea who's throwing this party?"

"No clue." Whit shrugged.

"It's at the old Madison house. I didn't know anyone had moved in." Beckie added.

"I heard its some guy named King." Whit stated. "He probably has a kid or two and wants them to make friends."

"Or he's a pervert." Beckie suggested.

"My invitation was signed sincerely an old friend." Sarah frowned. Her stomach was in knots.

"Really?" Beckie and Whit asked together.

The kids raced back and urged their chaperones to hurry to the next house. The group continued until all three kids had three very full bucket/bags of candy each. When they arrived back at Sarah's house, she quickly put Toby's candy away and grabbed his overnight bag. She also grabbed 3 trays of treats, one for Angela's and two for the party. Hurrying to Angela's, Sarah began to reconsider going to the party, but Beckie and Whit wouldn't hear of it. "Oh no," Beckie argued, "you're going and you're going to have fun!"

"Yea, plus who knows you might even find your own Prince Charming." Whit teased.  
Toby, who overheard the conversation, turned around. "But Sarah already has a King."

Sarah blushed. "Toby!"

Chuckling Beckie nudged Sarah. "Oh! Got someone you failed to tell us about?"  
"He's just messing around. He forgets the bed time story I tell him is just that, a story." She glared at her little brother. He sighed and turned back around. He forgot no one else knew about the goblins and their King and he wasn't allowed to tell them either.  
After dropping the kids and the tray of treats off, Sarah, Beckie, and Whit headed towards the house on Baxter Street. When they turned onto the street, it was obvious which house was hosting the party. There was an eerie fog surrounding the house and it was decorated from top to bottom with all kinds of decorations. When they reached the door, it opened before any of them could knock. Stepping inside, they saw a large room filled with tables, people and decorations. The tables were covered with pies, cakes, cookies, and other delicious looking treats. Sarah felt a little silly as she sat the trays down on the first table she reached. The room was filled with people from Sarah's school, all dancing around in costumes to the loud music pouring from massive speakers, which were blaring If I Could Turn Back Time by Cher.

"Looks like our whole class was invited." Whit commented.

"Wonder where our host is?" Beckie asked.

Behind them, no one noticed one entire tray of Sarah's treats had vanished and the second soon made its way under the table for the goblins to devour. Their host was watching from a dark corner, savoring one of Sarah's brownies. He was also trying hard not to double over laughing at Sarah's choice of costume. He certainly had his answer as to whether or not she ever thought of him. He watched Sarah wander around. Even dressed as him she looked stunning. He fought the urge to just run over, throw her over his shoulder, and carry her back to the Underground. No, he was going to do it right this time.

Outside Lock, Shock, and Barrel had just arrived and were peering in a window. "Look, there's the Goblin King." Shock pointed.

"That must be his Lady." Barrel smiled.

"That's not the one the goblins were with." Lock stated.

They watched the Goblin King touched the Lady in white's shoulder and say something to her and the man with them. Then he hugged the Lady in white and walked off. "That's gotta be her though." Shock said.

"We'll grab her as soon as we can." Barrel smiled.

Inside Sarah felt really out of place. She told Beckie and Whit to go on and dance. She was going to wander around and look for their host. She promised to come get them if she found him or her. Sarah watched her friends dance to Sheena Easton's new song, the Lover in Me. While she liked Easton, this song wasn't one of Sarah's favorites. Looking around she spotted a few of her friends from school. Kim, Rachel, and Miranda were standing near the punch bowl talking. Kim spotted her and waved. Sarah waved and gave her a smile. Continuing to look around she also saw a lot of people from school she didn't want to see. The entire cheer squad was there, all of them dressed in slutty costumes. The football team was there as football players. Sarah shook her head. None of the jocks were very bright.

Frowning, she was really regretting her choice of costume. Looking like the Goblin King in front of her friends was one thing, but to have to have the whole school see her like that was another thing. It didn't take her long to decide the best place for her to be was near people she liked and trusted. As Sarah started to make her way to the punch bowl to join her friends, she chuckled at the song that started playing, Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson. Toby loved this song. Sarah thought Jackson was good, but she would much rather hear David Bowie sing. His voice was so soothing and reminded her of someone else. Sarah sighed. "Maybe I should look for a Prince." She said to herself and then looked down at her current attire. "Or maybe a Queen would be better seeing how I look tonight."

Before Sarah reached her friends, she stopped when she heard laughing behind her. Turning quickly she was surprised to find no one there. Scanning the room again, she could have sworn she saw a familiar figure with wild blonde hair. Walking over to where she thought he had been, she turned quickly when she heard a voice purr, "Sarah," behind her. Catching another quick glimpse by the window she hurried over. Looking around she got an odd sense of déjà vu as she chased the familiar ghostly figure around the room. Finding herself in a dark secluded part of the room, she turned around and nearly jumped when she saw him standing right in front of her. "Hello Precious."


	6. Chapter 6

Taking a step back, Sarah whispered, "Goblin King."

"Come, come Sarah. No need to be so formal," Jareth said as he took a step towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she took another step back and gave him a quick once over. He hadn't changed a bit. He looked just as he had in the ballroom dream with the fancy blue jacket and blue streaks in his hair.

"Trying to be a good host." He took a step forward each time she took a step back, until her back was against the wall. "Tell me Sarah, how are you enjoying my party?"

"Your party? You mean..." She looked around, but her friends weren't nearby and she was cornered.

Jareth raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'd ask if you've missed me, but I believe your choice of costume answers that." He let his eyes wander up and down her body slowly. “You’re costume is quite impressive Precious. I see you even have a riding crop, though I don’t recall you actually seeing me with that.”

Glancing down at her hand, she saw she was gripping the riding crop so tight her knuckles were white. “I was told I needed your swag stick.” She explained with a slight smirk.

He laughed. “Yes that is what the goblins call it. I assume one of them found that for you?” Sarah nodded. “I’m surprised they didn’t mention that you’re missing a very important part of my attire though.”

Giving him a confused look, Sarah was almost afraid to ask what was missing, but she did anyway. “And what would that be?”

“My medallion, of course.” He smiled as he reached inside his shirt and pulled out the silver medallion with golden emblem on it. “This is the official seal of the Goblin King similar to a crown worn by most monarchs.” Jareth explained. With a flick of his wrist he summoned a crystal. “Catch.” He tossed it at Sarah, who instinctively caught it to prevent it from shattering. The minute she grabbed it, the orb turned in a medallion identical to the one around Jareth’s neck. Seeing her hesitant look, he smirked. “It’s perfectly safe. It’s just a costume accessory, nothing more. No tricks or magic attached to it.” He took it from her hand and placed it around her neck before she could protest. “Consider it a peace offering.”

“Peace offering?” She examined the medallion that now hung around her neck, and then stared at the Goblin King. “Why are you giving me this?”

“In order to show you that I mean no ill will, and because I want your costume to be perfect.” Jareth explained. "Though, honestly Precious, while I do approve of the way you look, if you missed me this much, all you had to do was call for me."

"Who said I missed you." Sarah tried to sound confident, but her voice sounded a bit shaky to her. 

Leaning against the wall, Jareth ran a gloved finger across her cheek. "Are you telling me you didn't?"

"Why would I?" Sarah tried to look away, but she couldn't help but gaze into his mismatched eyes.

"I hear from reliable sources you occasionally hum the song I wrote for you," he told her.

"You wrote that...for me?" Sarah asked. Jareth simply nodded. "I hear from the same sources that you hum it too and that you always look sad when you do."

Chuckling, he moved to stand beside her instead of in front. He wanted her to relax and feel comfortable around him. "Do they? What else do these sources tell you about me?"  
Sarah leaned against the wall and watched him closely. "That you haven't been the same since I left. They say you stopped singing and fly away for days at a time." Jareth stared at the floor. "Jareth..." Sarah called to him cautiously. He looked up instantly when he heard her call his name. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what, Precious?" He had a feeling he knew what she meant but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Everything; the song, what you said at the castle. Was any of it real? Or were you just trying to stop me from saving Toby?" Sarah stared at him, waiting for an answer.

Smiling, he held out his hand to her. "Dance with me Sarah."

"That didn't answer my question." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. He had to admit she did a marvelous job impersonating him.

"Would you believe me even if I did answer truthfully, or would you still think I was trying to trick you?" Jareth asked. Sarah opened her mouth to speak but stopped and looked at him. "It's been three years, Sarah. Please, permit me another dance and let me prove I'm not trying to trick you. Otherwise my answers to your questions are just words."

Sarah nodded and placed her hand in his. "But words have power."

Jareth took the riding crop from her other hand and placed it on the table and then led her to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. "Only if you believe in them dear."

As Jareth led Sarah to the floor, the five goblins peered out from under the table. "Look. Kingy and Lady dancing," Dusty whispered.

"Looks like Kingy dancing with himself," Patch chuckled.

"Think Kingy will give Lady pretty dress?" Flower asked.

"Maybe," Cam smiled.

Across the room, Beckie and Whit were also dancing. "Looks like Sarah found her Prince," Beckie grinned.

Whit looked behind her and smiled. "Or King. He looks very regal. Wonder if that's his real hair."

"Yeah, other than the blue streaks, it looks the same as Sarah's wig," Beckie commented.

"Think he's the old friend that invited her?" Whit asked.

"Could be. Let's step outside for a minute. We'll get answers from her after she dances with her mystery man," Beckie responded. Together the two stepped outside into the night air. “Its really peaceful tonight, not like Halloween at all.” Beckie commented.

“Yea I was thinking the same thing.” Whit agreed as she looked around. “Almost too quiet.”

“We grab her now?” Lock asked. He, Shock and Barrel were hiding in a nearby bush.

“She’s not alone.” Barrel stated.

“Then we just grab them both.” Lock explained.

“I’m still not sure she’s the right Lady.” Shock said.

“Oh, you worry too much.” Lock said. “If she wasn’t the right one, then why did the Goblin King hug her? Now come on and help us grab them.” Sighing, Shock helped her partners pick up the giant sack. They crept closer to the two unsuspecting humans and tossed the sack over them.

~*~......//...~*~

Back inside, the five goblins had finished devouring the tray of treats and were watching their King and Lady. Hearing a commotion outside they hurried to check it out. They arrived in time to see the three miscreants carrying the sack towards the portal. “Hey this isn’t funny!” Whit cried

“Let us out of here!” Beckie shouted.

“They gots Lady’s friends!” Patch exclaimed.

“We has to stops them!” Dusty cried as he raced after them. The other four hurried after him, but they were too late. Lock pressed the knot on the old tree and in a flash they were gone.

“We has to tell Lady and Kingy.” Cam said before running back to the house.

Meanwhile back inside on the dance floor, Jareth held Sarah close. "I missed you Sarah." He pressed his cheek against hers. "I hoped every day that you would call for me."

"I started to several times," Sarah admitted. "I wasn't sure what to say to you though. I wasn't even sure you would come if I called."

"Oh you precious thing," he purred. "I will always come when you call."

"Jareth."

"Hmm?" He closed his eyes and swayed gently to the music.

"You couldn't come without being called because of what I said, correct?"

"Correct Sarah."

"Then how are you here tonight? I didn't call for you." Sarah asked as she pulled away to look at him.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Today is a special day dearest."

"Samhain."

Jareth nodded. “I can travel freely above ground today. Usually I only come for the hunt as I have to use a lot of magic to stay here, especially if I go too far from the doorway." 

"So why now? It's been three years Jareth. Why tonight? You could have come to me on Samhain the first year." Sarah stopped dancing, waiting for him to answer.

He cupped her chin with his gloved hand. "While I could have come then, I didn't think you'd let me in if I showed up. I was afraid you'd reject me again." He took a deep breath. "Sarah, I..."

"Kingy!"

"Lady!"

Sarah and Jareth turned to see the goblins running towards them. Jareth growled in frustration. "This had better be good," he hissed.

"You're supposed to stay out of sight," Sarah scolded.

"Sorry Lady but friends in danger," Cam said quickly.

"Ones you trick treat with," Dusty added.

"Beckie and Whit?" Sarah's stomach did flips. "Where are they?"

"Weird creatures tooks them," Flower replied.

"My friends have been kidnapped?" Sarah said as she felt her knees grow weak. Jareth reached out and grabbed her arms to steady her. "I don't believe this..." Sarah whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah steadied herself and pulled away from Jareth. "No, no this can't be happening,” she muttered as she started pacing.

"Calm down Sarah," Jareth said in a soothing voice.

She turned to face him. "No, I will not calm down!" she shouted, stepping towards him. "This is all your fault! You did this." She pointed at him as she stomped over to stand in front of him.

"Enough Sarah." Jareth warned.

"No, I won't let you get away with this!" She jabbed her finger into Jareth's chest.

"Sarah..."

"I don't know what you're planning, Goblin King, but you won't get away with it! I beat you once and I'll do it again!" she yelled in his face.

Sighing, Jareth pointed to the other side of the room. "You're drawing unwanted attention to us my dear."

"What's going on?" a voice said. Sarah looked to see everyone starring at her, Jareth, and the goblins.

"What's with Williams?"

"She's being weird as always."

"What are those things by her feet?"

"Are those Muppets?"

Sarah turned back to Jareth feeling completely embarrassed. He grinned and debated letting her suffer for a bit, but decided against it as her friends could be in danger. "I think it's time to end this party." He formed a crystal in his hand and tossed it at the guests staring at them. When it hit the ground, it exploded and created a cloud of glitter.

"Jareth, no!" Sarah tried to stop him, but soon the cloud disappeared and so did everyone but Sarah, Jareth, and the goblins.

"Fear not dear Sarah. They are all safely home with no recollection of ever being here,"   
Jareth stated with a grin. "Now if you'll stop shouting at me, we'll see to saving your friends."

"I'll rescue them, if they need rescuing. How do I know you didn't arrange all this as a way to get what you want?"

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. "And what is my evil plan?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out," Sarah replied.

"Sarah," he said in a scolding tone. "Its true I can be cruel, but I would never harm you nor your friends." Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "Before you even suggest it, young Toby is safe and I only did as you asked me to." Sarah closed her mouth and glared at him. Part of her wanted to believe him, while another part screamed for her to just run away. Sighing, Jareth turned his back on her and tried to control his temper. "I know you don't trust me, but tell me, do you trust your goblins?"

Sarah looked at the small goblins, who were staring up at her. "I do," she said firmly.

"Then ask them if you are unable to believe me," Jareth replied. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Cam tugged on Sarah's legging. "Lady really trusts us?"

Nodding, Sarah smiled. "Yes, I do. You five have done everything I asked of you, including deceiving your King. After all we've been through, how could I not love and trust you?"

Jareth flinched at her comment. The goblins had done something he could not. They had earned his Sarah's love.

Flower looked at the King and then back at Sarah. "Lady, Kingy not hurt anyone. He only want to sees you. Kingy been very unhappy."

"So has Lady," Patch spoke up. "We just tries to help cheer up Lady and Kingy. Friends no supposed to be involved."

Dusty nodded. "Please let Kingy helps. We no want Lady or her friends hurt."

Cam hugged Sarah's leg and looked up at her. "We loves Lady and dos anything to help, but Kingy stronger than all us. He can saves friends. Lets him help Lady."

Sarah knelt down to hug the goblins. "Alright. If you five believe I can trust Jareth, then I'm willing to do so."

Jareth turned to see her embrace his tiny subjects. He couldn't help but smile. No matter how much his subjects annoyed him or did idiotic things, he had to admit they were extremely loyal to him and now to Sarah. He quickly put on a serious face and summoned a crystal. "Well now that that's settled, let's find your friends."

Sarah stood and rushed to Jareth's side and unconsciously grabbed his arm that wasn't holding the crystal as she peered into the orb. "Can you see them?"

Jareth refrained from smiling at her instant change in demeanor. "Yes, I've found them. Those three miscreants have them." With a flick of his wrist, the crystal vanished and Sarah let go of his arm. Turning towards the goblins, he stood straight with hands on his hips. "Alright you five, time to get to work. Cam go to the castle and gather the army. Tell them to head to the Holiday Forest and bring plenty of supplies."

Cam saluted the King with a huge grin on his face. He loved going on missions for the King. The other four stared at him anxiously. "What we do Kingy?" Dusty asked.

"Hurry and catch up to the kidnappers. They're heading to the forest. Don't let them through the portal if it can be helped," Jareth commanded.

All five saluted and exclaimed, "Yes Kingy!" They started to run off but Jareth stopped them.

"Wait!" When all were facing him again, he continued, "Be careful you lot. Those three may look like children but I can assure you they are not. Don't do anything to endanger Sarah's friends or yourselves." The goblins smiled and nodded to their King and stood there staring at their King and Lady adoringly. "Well, go on," Jareth said. Before another word could be said they vanished.

Jareth turned to face Sarah, but before he could speak, she asked, "What do you want me to do your Highness and don't you dare tell me to wait here." She glared at him, daring him to refuse to let her go along to rescue her friends.

He couldn't help it, he found himself laughing. "Oh you precious thing." He shook his head. "Only you could ask permission and make a demand of me in the same sentence." He gave her a gentle smile and brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face. "You'll be traveling with me. I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind. I'll keep you safe as long as you're in the Underground and return you and your friends to your homes as quickly as I can."

"You mean that? You're not going to keep me there or make us run your Labyrinth?" Sarah asked as she gazed into his eyes.

"Only if you wish to do so my dear." His look was one of sadness and Sarah instantly regretted asking him such a thing. "Now let's be off, but first we both need a change of attire. I need my battle gear and well... we only need one Goblin King. Wouldn't you agree Sarah."

She looked down at herself and chuckled. She had forgotten she was in costume. "Yeah, I should run home and change..."

"No need." Jareth had summoned another crystal. He tossed it up into the air and it exploded, causing silver glitter to fall over them both. When Sarah looked down, she was dressed just as she had been three years ago when she ran the Labyrinth. Looking at Jareth, she was surprised to see him in the same outfit as when he appeared in her parent's bedroom, minus the billowy cloak. "Your costume is folded neatly on your bed. I wasn't sure what your usual attire consisted of so I summoned something from memory. I hope those clothes are satisfactory."

Sarah nodded. "They are. Thank you." She looked him over while he looked the same as before, she found he wasn't frightening this time. In fact he looked extremely handsome and regal. "So that's your battle gear?"

Jareth nodded. "Yes. The cloak is just for show." He grinned. He knew she was remembering the first time they met. "Shall we go?" He held his hand out to her.

Nodding, Sarah took his hand. "Sure." She expected to suddenly find herself in the Underground, but instead Jareth walked her outside to the backyard. He stopped in front of an old tree and released her hand.

"Touch the tree Sarah and I recommend closing your eyes," he stated.  
Sarah placed her hand slowly on the tree's massive old trunk and closed her eyes. Suddenly it felt like she was surrounded by strong whirling winds. Her body was pulled down and she felt like she was falling. She then felt strong arms wrap around her and soon her feet were firmly on the ground again. Slowly she opened her eyes and was shocked to see she was clutching on to Jareth's shirt. "Sorry." She pulled away and stepped out of his embrace.

Smirking, he straightened his shirt. "It’s perfectly fine dear Sarah. Traveling by portal can be very disorienting. Are you alright?"

Nodding, she brushed her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, thank you." Looking around, Sarah realized exactly where she was. "There it is, the castle beyond the Goblin City." She took a step forward. Had it really been three years since she stood on this hill? "It really doesn't look that far."

Smirking, Jareth leaned over her shoulder and whispered. “It’s further than you think."  
Sarah turned her head to find him right there, but didn't jump at his sudden closeness. 

"Are you going to tell me I have 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked. They stared at each other for a moment and then they both grinned and started laughing.

"No dear one, I think you caused enough trouble in my Kingdom on your last visit. Perhaps this time I can give you a proper tour later, so you can actually see the beauty that exists here," Jareth stated.

Sarah turned away, suddenly realizing just how close his face was to hers. "That sounds nice. I honestly never thought I'd find myself back at the Labyrinth."

"Neither did I," Jareth responded. When Sarah turned to look at him, he was adjusting his gloves. "I had hoped one day you would return, though under better circumstances than these."

"Yeah," Sarah sighed and looked at her shoes.

Stepping over to her, Jareth placed a finger under her chin and made her look up at him. "We will save them, Sarah. I give you my solemn vow that I will do all in my power to return them safely to the aboveground." He gazed into her eyes, hoping she believed him. "Now come, we have no time to lose." He turned and started walking towards the Labyrinth.

Sarah hurried after him, trying to keep up with his long strides. "Where are we going?"

"To see an old friend of yours and get horses. We have to hurry to the forest. With luck we can stop them from entering the portal. If not, I may have to fight their King."

"There are other Kings?" Sarah asked.

Jareth chuckled. "I only rule a small corner of the Underground, Precious."

"So, who is their King?"

"Those three answer to the Pumpkin King," Jareth replied.

~*~......//...~*~

Near the Holiday forest, Beckie and Whit were holding onto one another as they were carried in the brown sack. "I'm scared," Beckie whispered.

Whit tightened her grip on her girlfriend. "I know Hun. I am too."

"What are those things?"

"I don't know," Whit answered.

"Where are they taking us?" Beckie questioned.

"I have no clue," Whit sighed. "Could this be some kind of practical joke?"

"If it is, it’s not funny and I'll kick whoever is behind this."

Whit chuckled. "I'm sure you will."

Outside of the sack, Lock, Shock, and Barrel were laughing and joking as they carried the sack over their heads. "Mr. Oogie Boogie is going to be thrilled," Lock said.

"Yeah, maybe he'll make snake and spider stew," Barrel added.

"I don't know," Shock said. "Are you sure we got the right Lady? She's not the one the goblins were with. And what about the other one?"

"You saw the Goblin King hug her," Lock argued. "So she's the one. The other, Mr. Oogie Boogie will have fun with."

"I don't know..." Shock was still not convinced. "I hope you're right."

As they traveled through the woods, they were completely unaware of the 4 goblins trailing them. "Why don't we grabs them now?" Dusty whispered.

"Kingy says be careful, so we waits," Flower responded.

"Where's Cam with others?" Patch questioned.

"He bes here as soon as he cans," Dusty stated.

"With Kingy not at Castle others probably all drunks," Flower grumbled.

"Hopes not," Patch added.

Before long, they came upon the Holiday Forest. "Oh noes," Patch said. "We can't lets them goes through portal."

"Quick, we has to grabs them!" Dusty exclaimed. The four quickly tackled Lock, Shock, and Barrel, causing them to drop the sack.

"You no take friends!" cried Patch as he knocked Barrel to the ground.

The seven little creatures struggled against one another to gain control of the sack. While Lock, Shock, and Barrel were outnumbered, it didn't seem to put them at a disadvantage. Shock managed to pin Flower under her and shouted at her partners, "Throw the sack in the door, morons! Hurry!"

Patch tried tackling Lock, but he grabbed the goblin and threw him aside. Grabbing the sack, he drug it to the tree with a jack-o-lantern on it. As he opened the door, Grunt and Patch tackled him. Barrel quickly ran over and grabbed the sack. Shock hit Flower over the head, knocking her out. Hurrying to the door, Shock helped Barrel toss the sack through the door and then dove in with him right behind her. Lock looked and quickly realized his partners left him behind. "Uh oh."

Patch, Grunt, and Dusty surrounded Lock. "Don't lets him gets away!" Dusty exclaimed. The three goblins dove at Lock and tackled him to the ground. "Sits on him Grunt!" Dusty called out. Grunt didn't hesitate, he just flopped down on Lock.

He groaned in pain as the larger goblin sat on his stomach. "Get off! Let me go!" Lock cried.

Dusty ran over to check on Flower. Tapping her cheek, he tried to wake her. "Flower, you okay?"

Flower sat up slowly holding her head. "Kingy?"

"No, Kingy not here yet," Dusty answered.

"Kingy and Lady no be happy," Patch stated.

"Yeah, but we gots one of them, so maybe Kingy not be so mad," Dusty suggested.

"Hopes you rights abouts that," Flower said.

~*~......//...~*~

Back at the Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah were headed for a small shack just past the main entrance to the living maze. Sarah was struggling to keep up with his pace and stay by his side. "Jareth, I was wondering..."

"What is it Sarah?" he asked, not bothering to stop.

"Why are we taking horses? Can't you just magic us there? That would be faster, wouldn't it?" Sarah questioned.

Jareth chuckled. "Yes it would, but I used quite a bit of magic to be aboveground and throw that party. I need to regain my strength in case I do have to confront the Pumpkin King, so we need to do things the old fashion way. Hopefully your goblins can hold them off until the army gets there. They should arrive just before we do." Jareth paused. "Provided they don't get lost and wind up in the oubliette again."

A shiver ran down Sarah's spine. She remembered the oubliette. If not for Hoggle's help it might have been the end of her journey. "So you don't have a straight path out of the Labyrinth?"

Jareth slowed his pace to turn and look at her. "Oh, I do, but those idiots are usually too drunk to remember to use it." Seeing her look of concern, he reached out and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "With my little spy leading them, everything should be fine. Cam is one of the brightest goblins in my Kingdom."

"The others will listen to him without question?" Sarah asked.

Jareth nodded. "They know I give him orders to relay quite often. Only ones that won't listen to him are passed out drunk." Jareth shook his head. "That's why they aren't allowed anything other than goblin ale. I'd hate to see what they'd do with anything stronger.”

Sarah chuckled. "They can't be that bad."

"No?" Jareth stopped to look at her. "They all got drunk as can be one night and nearly burnt down the whole Kingdom."

"What?" Sarah's eyes grew wide in shock. "How?"

"They made a game called flaming chicken catapult." Jareth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling annoyed just thinking about it. "Trouble was, they couldn't decide if it was the chicken or the catapult that was supposed to be on fire. So everything except the chickens and the catapults were on fire."

Sarah knew she shouldn't laugh, but she found herself doubled over laughing. Jareth crossed his arms and glared at her, feeling annoyed that she found humor in his misfortune, but before long he was also laughing. He found her laugh adorable and if you thought about it he had to admit the whole thing really was funny. When Sarah regained her composure, she stood straight and tried not to smile. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh. I'm sure it was a terrible mess to deal with."

Jareth also tried to put on a serious face. "Yes, it was..." His attempt soon failed and he started smirking. "I can't fault you for laughing though. It does sound completely ridiculous doesn't it?" he grinned.

Sarah smiled and nodded her head. "Yes it does." She chuckled and they started walking again. "Do you deal with things like that very often?"

Jareth shrugged. "Only when they get really drunk or really bored."

"I never thought about how stressful managing a whole Kingdom of goblins must be." Sarah looked at Jareth who just kept walking.

"You get used to their antics. At times its even entertaining. I do wish I had someone to share it all with though," he said softly. Before Sarah could respond, Jareth stopped in front of a small shack. "Here we are. Go ahead and knock Sarah."

She didn't understand why he wanted her to knock, but she did as he asked. A moment later, a gruff voice was heard from inside. "Who is it?" The door opened before Sarah could answer.

Seeing who was at the door, Sarah smiled. "Hoggle!" She leaned down and hugged her friend.

"Sarah?" Hoggle pulled away from her. "What are you doing here? Never mind, we have to get you out of here before that rat..." Jareth cleared his throat, making Hoggle aware of his presence. "Oh, your Majesty. What a pleasant surprise."

"Higgle..."

"Hoggle!" Sarah and the dwarf responded in unison.

"Yes, well, your assistance is needed," Jareth stated, ignoring the fact they both corrected him.

"It is?" Hoggle asked, eyeing the King suspiciously.

"Yes," Jareth said in a commanding tone. "I need you to retrieve two horses from my stable and I need you to do this with the utmost haste."

Hoggle looked to Sarah. "I don't understand. Why are you here Sarah? And why are you with him?"

Sarah knelt to Hoggle's height. "Hoggle, two of my friends are in danger. Jareth is helping me to rescue them."

"He's probably the one behind it all," Hoggle protested.

"Watch your tongue, Hogwort or I'll suspend you head first in the Bog of Eternal Stench," Jareth barked.

"Jareth!" Sarah glared at him. "Do you have to threaten poor Hoggle all the time?"

"Only when he forgets his place," Jareth responded, hands on his hips.

"You could try asking nicely," Sarah stated. Jareth simply glared at her. Sarah shook her head and turned back to Hoggle.

"Sarah, are you sure you want his help?" Hoggle asked. "I mean look at all he did to you last time."

Sarah took his hand. "I don't completely trust Jareth, but I trust my goblins. They say he's not behind this and is the best one to help me rescue my friends. So I'm trusting him for now. So far he's given me no reason not to trust him."

"If you're certain Sarah," Hoggle sighed.

"I am. Jareth promised to help save Beckie and Whit, and return us all to the aboveground." She turned to Jareth. "Right your Highness?" she smiled at him.

Jareth shook his head and chuckled. He couldn't refuse her anything when she smiled. He thanked the gods she wasn't aware of that fact. Kneeling beside Sarah, he looked at Hoggle. "Sarah is correct. I gave my word to help recover her friends and return them all to their homes." He paused and his next words came out very strained. "Please, Hoggle. For Sarah's sake. I need you to retrieve the horses."

Sarah and Hoggle's mouths dropped open. Neither ever expected Jareth to ever say please. Hoggle smiled. "Alright. For Sarah." He hurried past them and headed towards the Labyrinth.

Jareth stood and called after him. "Hoggle!" When the dwarf turned to look at the King, he continued "If you see the rock caller and the little knight, tell them to come with you."

Hoggle nodded. "I will." He hurried off muttering under his breath about his odd King.

Sarah stood up and watched Jareth carefully. "Just when I think you can't surprise me, you catch me completely off guard."

Turning and smiling at her, Jareth shrugged. "Can't have you thinking I'm boring, Precious." He walked over to a tree that was near the shack. Sarah followed, curious as to what he was up to. He sat with his back leaning against the tree. Seeing her look of confusion, he grinned. "We have to wait for Hoggle to return, so we might as well rest." He patted the ground beside him. "Come join me. I promise I won't bite."

Shaking her head, Sarah sat beside the Goblin King, who was stretched out in the shade. She sat with her knees to her chest and watched Jareth, who now had his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Looking at him like that she thought he looked very calm and peaceful. It was hard to see him as the villain she had imagined him to be years ago. "Jareth."

"Yes, Precious?" He tilted his head slightly but kept his eyes closed.

"Well,..." she hesitated.

Opening his eyes, he turned to face her. "What is it Sarah?"

"There are so many things I want to ask, but I don't know where to start," she replied as she stared at the ground.

"I see." Jareth adjusted his gloves. "Well, as we have time to kill, how about a little game."

"What sort of game?" Sarah inquired as she looked up.

"A simple one to help answer your questions and to get to know one another better," he explained. "We take turns asking questions. If it’s a question we don't wish to answer, we can skip it."

"Sounds safe enough," Sarah stated.

"But," Jareth paused with an evil smirk on his face. "If we chose to skip the question, we have to obey one request the other makes. It can be immediately or held on to for later."

"So if I refuse to answer your question, you make a request and I have to obey?" Sarah asked. Jareth nodded. "What kind of requests?"

"Nothing dangerous or embarrassing. I promise. They will be simple things that won't cause you any discomfort." Jareth held out his hand. "Deal?"

She hesitated. "I can ask anything?"

"Anything."

"And if you don't answer, you essentially owe me a favor?"

Jareth nodded. "Yes. Now, do we have a deal Sarah? You have to say it." He leaned closer, waiting for her reply.

Before she could change her mind, Sarah grabbed the gloved hand of the smirking Goblin King and shook it. "Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

Barrel and Shock were hurrying as fast as they could while carrying the large sack. “What about Lock?” Barrel asked.

“He’s on his own.” Shock answered. “We have to hurry and get the Lady to Mr. Oogie Boogie.”

“I thought you weren’t sure if she is the right Lady?” Barrel questioned.

“She must be. Why else would the Goblin King send his goblins after us?” Shock responded.

Once they reached Oogie’s hideout, they carried Beckie and Whit to the playroom and tossed the sack on the ground. “Boss we’re back!” Barrel shouted.

“We got the Lady and one of her friends!” Shock yelled.

They heard Oogie laughing before he appeared. “Good, good.” He grinned as he made his way to the large sack. “And you’re certain you grabbed the right one?”

Barrel nodded. “Yea, the Goblin King sent his goblins after us.”

“Well then, let’s have a look at his Lady.” Oogie opened the sack and dumped Beckie and Whit out onto the floor.

Whit jumped up and stood protectively in front of Beckie. “Who are you? Where are we? Why have you brought us here?”

Oogie laughed. “My, my aren’t you a feisty one.” He walked around them slowly. “So you must be the Lady we keep hearing about.” Oogie said as he looked Beckie over. “Not sure what Jareth sees in a puny human, but no matter. Soon he’ll be here to rescue his Lady and he’ll walk right into my trap.”

Beckie clung to Whit. “Who? We don’t know any Jareth or Goblin Kings.” Beckie stated, the fear evident in her voice.

“You can’t keep us here! I demand you release us at once!” Whit yelled angrily. 

Oogie let out an evil laugh and Barrel and Shock giggled as music started playing. Oogie walked over to a control panel and pushed a few buttons. “When Mr. Oogie Boogie says there’s trouble close at hand, you’d better pay attention cause I’m the Boogie man.” He sang. “And if you aren’t shaking then there’s something very wrong, cause I’m Mr. Oogie Boogie and you ain’t going nowhere.” He pulled a lever and a large cage fell over Beckie and Whit.

~*~......//...~*~

Back at the Labyrinth, Hoggle was hurrying to the castle. He hadn’t gone far when he spotted the goblin army marching towards him and in the front leading was one of Sarah’s goblins. When they were right in front of the dwarf, Cam ordered them to stop. “Did the King have you gather the army?” Hoggle asked.

Cam nodded. “Kingy says to takes everyone to Holiday Forest. We has to hurry and saves Lady’s friends.”

“The Holiday Forest? What’s there?”

“Strange creatures that takes friends are going there.” Cam answered. “We has to hurry though. You helps Lady too?”

Hoggle nodded. “The royal rat wants me to get horses. Don’t see why he needs horses though.” He grumbled.

“Hey you no calls Kingy a rat!” One of the goblins behind Cam shouted. Cam turned and calmed the already excited and slightly drunk goblins before things got out of hand.

“Kingy has reasons.” Cam told Hoggle. “We has to go now. Tells Lady she can counts on us.” He smiled before leading the army onward to the southern exit.

Hoggle watched them march off until they were out of sight. He still couldn’t believe how one of the smallest goblins in the Kingdom was able to lead and maintain some sense of order with the entire goblin army following him. He sighed and turned and headed towards the Bog. It would mean taking longer to get to the castle for the horses, but if Jareth was sending the entire army then it must be serious and he was sure Ludo and Didymus would want to be there to help Sarah in any way they could.

~*~......//...~*~

Under the shade of the large tree just outside the Labyrinth, Sarah sat facing the Goblin King. Jareth's hands were steepled in front of his face hiding his devilish smirk. "Well Precious," he purred. "Ask your first question."

Sarah's fingers played with a loose string on her shirt. "Why do you call me that?" she asked looking up at him.

Jareth moved his hands away from his face, revealing a soft smile. "Because, Precious, that's what you are," he answered.

"How so?"

"Now, now Sarah, you have to follow the rules. One question at a time," Jareth scolded.

"Sorry." Sarah hung her head and waited nervously for Jareth to ask his question. 

"Why did you decide to dress as me for the party?" Jareth leaned back against the old tree.

Sarah shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time. I was going through my closet hoping to piece something together. When I saw the poet's shirt, the idea came to me and I found I had everything I needed." She looked up with a smile on her face. "I must have done a good job because I scared the goblins when they saw me."

Jareth laughed lightly. "In all honesty it’s not hard to scare goblins," he paused to chuckle at her look of distain. "But, yes you did a marvelous job on your costume. I was impressed at how many details you remembered."

"So you weren't angry that I dressed like that?" Sarah asked as she gazed into his eyes.

"Quite the opposite, my dear. I found it rather amusing and it made me happy."

"Happy? Why?" Sarah tilted her head. 

"Because it means you were thinking of me," Jareth responded. Sarah stared at him, unsure of what to say. Chuckling at her expression, he reached over and took her hand in his. "As I told you Sarah, I've been hoping you would call for me, so the fact you thought enough of me to dress as me gives me hope that perhaps one day you'll call for me. I don't care why you call for me, but I'd be thrilled if you called on me, like those friends of yours, just because you missed me and wanted to see me." He stroked the back of her hand with his gloved thumb. "And know this, if you do need assistance with anything, don't hesitate to call on me. I will always answer your call, dear Sarah."

Sarah turned her head, blushing slightly. "Why Goblin King, are you saying you want to be friends?" She said it jokingly, wanting to pick on him. She wasn't expecting his answer.

"I suppose I am." Jareth smiled. Shocked, she looked back at him and he added, "For starters." He smirked. Understanding his meaning, Sarah's face turned bright red and she pulled her hand from his and looked away feeling very embarrassed. He watched her with an amused grin. "Now Precious, you owe me three questions."

Her head jerked back around to face him. "No, I..."

"You asked 3 questions. You asked if I was mad, why I was happy, and if I want to be friends." He paused as Sarah recalled the conversation.

Realizing he was correct, Sarah sighed. "Alright, ask your 3 questions."

"How is your brother?" Jareth asked.

"Toby?" Sarah inquired and Jareth simply nodded. "He's good. He was Marty McFly for Halloween." Seeing the confusion on the Goblin King's face, she tried to explain. "It’s a character from a movie he likes. A movie is a moving picture that..."

"Sarah, I know what movies are." He smiled. "I do have enough dealings with humans to know quite a bit about the aboveground."

"Right." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Anyway, Toby is at Angela's house for the night. Angela is Beckie's sister. She has a daughter that's Toby's age so he goes over for play dates quite often."

Jareth listened intently as Sarah told him about Toby and his friends. He was glad she was finally getting comfortable around him. "And what about you, Precious? How do you spend your time?"

"Mostly with Toby or at school. I only have a couple of friends besides Beckie and Whit. I don't really fit in at school. Luckily this is my senior year. I'll graduate soon and be off to college," she replied.

"And what do you intend to study Sarah?"

She shrugged. "I always thought I'd be an actress like my mother, but I haven't wanted to act in years. I guess I out grew it just like I out grew fairy tales." She leaned back against the tree. "I'm not really sure what I want to do other than get out of that small town."

"Where do you want to go?" Jareth knew he had already asked his 3 questions, but why stop when she was opening up to him.

"I honestly don't know. Someplace where I don't feel like an outcast, where people know and care about me. I want to see new things, meet new people. I want..."

"You want a grand adventure." Jareth smiled. "Still the same Sarah. You say you grew out of believing in fairy tales. Why is that?"

"Hard to believe in fairy tales when you learn it’s all real. Fairy tales have happy endings and good always wins, but real life doesn't work that way." She stared at the ground and her hand unconsciously played with the grass by her leg. "Life's not fair. I learned that when I ran the Labyrinth. You just have to deal with it and push on."

"My, my, you truly have grown up Sarah." He smiled, remembering her constantly crying about it not being fair. "And you're correct, life isn't fair. I learned that many, many years ago, yet life likes to throw me reminders constantly." He stared at the Labyrinth, lost in his thoughts.

"Jareth."

Pulling him from his thoughts, Jareth looked at the girl next to him. "Yes, Precious?"

"How old are you?"

"Very old," he grinned. "In human terms at least. For my kind, I'm still quite young."

"That doesn't really answer the question," Sarah said with a glare.

He laughed lightly. "Let's see...in your years, I suppose I would be about 1,753 years old." He smirked, seeing her eyes widen. "Though for my people I'm considered the equivalent of late 20's for a human. An adult, but still young and inexperienced in many ways."

"What are you exactly?"

"Your people call us many things, depending on the time and culture. I've been called a Fae, Fairie, demon, trickster, even called a god once or twice," Jareth explained. “Though Fae is what we typically refer to ourselves as.”

Sarah studied him carefully. "Are you immortal?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh dear Sarah, nothing is immortal. Everything must end at some point. Even I will pass on, though I hope it’s not for a very long time." He adjusted his gloves and stood up to stretch.

"Why do you wear those?" Seeing his confused expression, she said, "The gloves. I've never seen you without a pair on."

"I have my reasons." He turned his back on her. "We've both been breaking the rules. We are supposed to ask one question each."

Sarah knew he was avoiding her question. "Fine. Ask your question, but you didn't answer mine so you owe me a request."

"What?" He turned to face her.

"You heard me Goblin King. By your own rules, you now owe me a request," Sarah said as she stood up to face him. "I think I'll hold on to it."

He glared at her. "Very well then, tell me why did you ask the goblins to keep their visits a secret from me?"

"For their safety and so you wouldn't stop them from visiting." Sarah stepped towards him with hands on her hips. "Are you pissed that they hid it from you or simply that they could visit me when you couldn't?" she asked with a smirk.

"Both!" he hissed. "Do you really think me so cruel as to harm my subjects for visiting a mortal girl?"

"Yes," Sarah said firmly. "You did try to throw Hoggle in the bog because I kissed him." Grinning as she got an idea, she stepped closer to the King. "By the way, why did you even make a threat like that?"

"That should be obvious, you infuriating girl," Jareth stated as he glared at her. "Why would you kiss him?"

"He came back and rescued me from those horrid creatures. They wanted to take my head off!" she exclaimed. "You certainly didn't do much to keep me from getting hurt."

"You were never in danger of serious harm. Every subject in my Kingdom was under order to stop you from reaching the castle, but not to harm you," Jareth said.

"Why?"

"Because I would never harm you nor let harm befall you if it's in my power to prevent it," Jareth answered. "After all I've done for you, you still see me as a villain. What does it take to earn your trust? What can I do to get through to you that I am not the bad guy, that you have nothing to fear from me?"

"How about being honest, stop with the games and stop threatening my friends," Sarah said. She was standing face to face with Jareth.

"I've been nothing but honest. I like games, especially winning them. Being threatening comes with being King. Sometimes fear is the only way to control your subjects," he replied as he stared into her eyes. Getting an evil idea, he smirked and leaned closer. "Why don't you try ruling a Kingdom for a while and see how far you get with only kind words."

Sarah glared back at him. "I've done alright keeping 5 of your goblins happy and out of trouble for the last three years, so I think I could do it."

Still smirking, Jareth decided to see how far he could push her. "Are you saying you'd be a better ruler than me?"

"Maybe I am."

"Care to prove it?"

Sarah started to reply when she heard noises from behind her. She turned to see Hoggle leading two horses and Ludo and Didymus right behind. Smiling, she raced over to them.  
"Sarwah!" Ludo called when he spotted her.

"My Lady, it brings joy to my heart to see thee again," Didymus said as he dismounted and bowed to her.

"Ludo! Didymus!" Sarah hugged them each in turn.

Jareth crossed his arms over his chest and watched her greet her friends. Sighing, he walked over and took the reins from Hoggle. "Thank you," he muttered as he led the horses to the tree. Hoggle watched him with wide eyes. Surely he had misheard his King. Jareth patted the black stallion's neck. "Hello, old friend." The horse neighed and nudged his master with his nose. "Yes, I know it’s been a while." The white mare nuzzled Jareth, not wanting to be left out. He smiled and rubbed her nose. "Good to see you too."

Sarah watched Jareth give attention to both horses. She walked over to them. "What are their names?" she asked.

Turning to look at her, Jareth grinned. "This handsome fellow here is Thunder. He's my prized war horse. He and I have seen many battles together." The stallion pushed Jareth to the side and nudged Sarah, who laughed as she rubbed his nose. The horse whinnied and bowed before Sarah. "Show off," Jareth muttered.

"He's beautiful." Sarah smiled.

Not wanting to be ignored, the white mare nudged the King. "Yes, yes. I haven't forgotten you." He stepped aside for the horse, so she could approach Sarah. "This is Luna. She's Thunder's partner and a fine horse."

Luna sniffed Sarah and neighed. "Hello Luna." The horse nodded its head and tapped its hoof on the ground.

"She likes you," Jareth commented as he moved to stand by Sarah.

Rubbing Luna's nose, Sarah grinned. "I like her too."

Jareth smiled. "She's yours. If you want her."

"What?" She turned to look at the King. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Sarah. I want Luna to belong to you," Jareth said as he handed her the reins. "No strings. You'd be free to visit and ride her whenever you wish. Consider it a token of my friendship."

Sarah stared at Jareth. "I...I don't know what to say..."

"Say you'll accept her."

"Yes, I do." Sarah smiled. "Thank you Jareth."

"You're very welcome, Precious," he said with a bow. "Now we should mount up and be on our way."

"Yes, we have to save Beckie and Whit," Sarah nodded. She felt a twinge of guilt as she had almost forgotten that was the reason she was in the Underground. She turned to Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo. "Two of my friends have been taken. Jar...the King has agreed to help me rescue them. Will you help me as well?"

"I shall fight til my last breath for my Lady," Didymus said.

"Sarwah friend. Ludo help Sarwah."

"I ain't making no promises. I'll do what I can though," Hoggle answered.

Sarah smiled. "Thank you all."

"Sarah, let's get going," Jareth called.

"Right." She turned to Luna and realized she had no idea how to mount, much less ride a horse.

"Hoggle, you and the Rock caller shall take Thunder. I'll double up with Sarah on Luna."

"What?" Sarah's concerns of not knowing how to ride were replaced with fears of being so close to Jareth.

"Sorry Precious, but it’s the best way. Thunder can carry the weight. Otherwise your friends would struggle to keep up. Sir Didymus, I trust your steed can keep up?" Jareth asked as he turned, ignoring Sarah's attempt to speak.

"Aye Sire. My loyal steed shall not delay us," Didymus answered.

"Very good." Jareth smiled. Summoning a crystal, he turned to Thunder. "Ready old friend?" Thunder nodded and Jareth threw the crystal at him. He grew in size to accommodate his passengers. Laying down, Thunder waited for Ludo and Hoggle to climb on. Ludo climbed on carefully. Hoggle hesitated. "Come on Hogwash, we don't have all day."

Sarah shook her head. She knew he did it on purpose. "It’s alright Hoggle. Thunder is a good horse."

Slowly, with help from Ludo, Hoggle climbed on Thunder's back. Once they were seated, the black stallion stood up slowly. When he was certain they were alright, Jareth turned to Sarah. "Have you ever been on a horse before?"

"Just pony rides at the fair," she answered.

Nodding, Jareth cupped his hands and bent his knees. "Grab onto the saddle and give me your foot. I'll give you a boost up. When I do, swing your other leg over Luna's back." Nodding, Sarah did as she was told. Jareth lifted her slowly and she swung her leg over. She grabbed the saddle to keep from going completely over and prayed no one had noticed it. Once she was secure, Jareth climbed up behind her.

Sarah tried to sit as far forward and straight as she could, hoping to avoid too much contact with Jareth. When he leaned forward to grab the reins, her back was completely pressed against him and she nearly jumped. Chuckling, he couldn't resist teasing her. He leaned over her shoulder and placed his mouth by her ear. "Relax Sarah, I promise I don't bite," he whispered. He paused a moment then added. "Unless you wish me to do so." Seeing her ears go pink made him grin. He was certain her face was red.

Giving Luna a gentle nudge with his heel, they headed for the holiday forest. He hoped the goblins had succeeded in stopping them from entering the portal and that his little spy had managed to gather the army just in case.

~*~......//...~*~

Meanwhile, not far from Oogie’s hideout, the citizens of Halloween Town were returning happily singing. Their King, Jack Skellington, was leading the way looking very regal in his new cloak and crown. They had spent the entire night aboveground scaring and pulling pranks on the mortals. Once everyone was gathered in the courtyard, Jack addressed them all. “Wonderful! Splendid job tonight everyone! I believe tonight was our best Halloween yet!” He grinned as the crowd cheered. He held up his hands to quiet them. “Settle down everyone. Now Mr. Mayor, I believe you have some awards to hand out.”

“I certainly do Jack.” The Mayor replied with a smile.

“Then I’ll leave you to it.” Jack patted the Mayor’s back. “Good work everyone!” Jack waved as he made his way through the crowd. He citizens gathered around the Mayor while the Pumpkin King headed home.

As soon as he opened the gate in front of his house, an excited ghost dog rushed out to greet him. “Hey Boy.” Jack said as he headed up the stairs with Zero right behind him, barking happily.

Before he reached the top of the stairs, the front door opened and Sally stepped out. “Welcome home Jack.”

Once he reached the top, Jack hugged her tight. “It’s good to be home.”

Returning his embrace, Sally whispered, “I’m so glad you’re home.”

Jack chuckled. “Miss me that much?”

Sally shook her head. “I did miss you, but I had a bad feeling the whole time you were gone. I was worried something bad was going to happen.”

“It’s alright Sally. Everything is fine.” Jack assured her. “We had another successful Halloween and now we get to plan for next year.” He grinned. “Now stop worrying. Let’s go inside and I’ll tell you all about my night.”

Sally nodded. “Alright Jack.” She gave him a gentle smile, but just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong.

~*~......//...~*~

As they made their way to the holiday forest, Jareth did his best to be respectful of Sarah. He knew she was nervous having to sit so close to him, but he didn't regret his decision one bit. "Sarah," he whispered. "You really should relax a bit. Keeping your muscles so tense will only make the ride more uncomfortable, especially since you're unused to long rides like this."

Sighing, Sarah tried to relax. "Sorry, it’s just that..." she paused.

"Does my presence really make you so uncomfortable?" Jareth asked sadly.

"No. I don't think so. I mean it's not completely uncomfortable," Sarah rambled. "I just don't know what to make of you. One minute you're sweet and kind, and then you get bossy and start barking orders to everyone."

"I'm a King, dearest. Barking orders is what I do, and believe me you are the only person I ever try to be sweet and kind to. I apologize if I don't always succeed at it. I've never really been good at anything besides giving orders," Jareth responded. "Please be patient with me Sarah. I honestly am trying."

Sarah looked over her shoulder at the King. He gave her a soft smile and she nodded. "Alright Jareth." She turned to face forward and took a deep breath. Relaxing her shoulders, Sarah leaned back a little.

Smiling, Jareth hugged her gently. "Thank you Sarah." He placed the reins in her hands and moved his hands to his knees, not wanting her to become tense again. "You hold on to those for a bit. Luna knows the way."

"Alright," she whispered.

Before long, they reached the holiday forest and found the entire army of goblins, including Sarah's five, gathered around a tree with an open door. "Kingy!" a large blue goblin called.

The whole group turned and shouts and cheers filled the air. "Lady!" Cam called as he rushed over. Flower, Patch, and Dusty followed while Grunt stayed sitting on top of Lock.

Jareth dismounted and held his hands out to Sarah. "Slowly swing your leg over and hop down. I'll catch you." She hesitated, but did as he asked. He caught her in a firm but gentle embrace and even though he wanted to hold her in his arms, Jareth released her as soon as she was on the ground.

"Thanks," Sarah said shyly as she brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Anytime Precious," Jareth said as he bowed his head.

"Lady!"

"Kingy!"

Jareth and Sarah looked to see they were surrounded by the goblins. "Quiet!" Jareth shouted. They all became silent and stared at the King. "Now, where are Sarah's goblins?"

"We here Kingy!" called Flower.

Spotting them, Jareth nodded. "Very good. Did you catch up to the kidnappers?"

"We did, Kingy," Patch answered.

"We follows them to door like you asked," Dusty added.

"And..." Jareth crossed his arms over his chest.

"They gots away with Lady's friends," Flower answered with her head down.

"But we caughts one of them!" Patch quickly added.

"Yeah. Grunt sit on him," Dusty grinned.

"Well at least you did something right," Jareth mumbled.

Before he could say anything else, Sarah slapped his arm and rushed by him. "Flower, you're hurt." She scooped up the little goblin and examined her head.

"I okay Lady. Just a bump," Flower explained.

Jareth rubbed his arm where Sarah had struck him. He was going to scold her for such childish behavior but he realized quickly that he had deserved it. He hadn't noticed the bruised and swollen lump on Flower's head, nor had he noticed the scrapes on the others. It was obvious they fought hard to try and prevent the kidnappers from going through the portal, yet he acted like they hadn't even tried. “Are you four alright?"

Everyone froze, including Sarah. After a few moments of staring at the King in shock, Flower hopped from Sarah's arms and ran over to hug Jareth's leg. "We okay, Kingy."

Jareth knelt beside her and could clearly see how bad the lump was. He summoned a crystal and placed it against her head. It slowly vanished and so did the lump on her head. "Is that better, Flower?" he asked her.

Flower felt her head and grinned from ear to ear. "No more bump!" she exclaimed.

Jareth smiled and turned to the other 3. "Come here you three." Slowly Dusty and Patch came over. Seeing Grunt didn't move, Jareth motioned to Ludo. "Take care of the prisoner that Grunt is holding, Ludo."

"Ludo hold." He made his way over and lifted Lock up by the back of his shirt. 

"Let me go!" Lock shouted as he struggled to get free.

"Quiet you little scoundrel!" Jareth shouted. "I shall deal with you momentarily." Lock closed his mouth but didn't give up trying to get free. Once Grunt joined the others in front of Jareth, he summoned another orb. He tossed it over their heads where it popped and a shower of glitter covered the goblins.

Sarah watched in amazement as all the cuts and bruises vanished. As the King stood, Cam tugged on Sarah's pant leg. She bent down and picked him up. "See Lady, King takes care of us. He never hurts us." He grinned.

Smiling, she nodded. "Yes. I see that Cam." She looked at the others. "Dusty, Patch, Grunt. I'm glad you are alright too. Thank you for trying your best."

Watching their King and the Lady they all knew to be the Champion, the other goblins began to feel left out. "Kingy!" one brave goblin called out.

"Yes?" he asked, turning towards the voice.

"Why they gots names? You calls us by jobs or looks."

Jareth chuckled. "That is because those 5 no longer belong to me."

"What?!" the horde of goblins all cried.

Waving his hand, he got the upset horde to quiet. "They have pledged themselves to our Champion. As they have kept her safe and happy, I see no issue in them being officially her personal goblins. They already obey her after all."

"Jareth..."

"Fear not Sarah, they are still citizens of my Kingdom and expected to answer if I call for them, but they are officially yours to command. In fact..." He turned to face the army. "I expect all of you to obey our Champion, the Lady Sarah. She has earned the right to visit us and deserves your respect."

"Is Lady our Queenie?" asked one goblin.

"What?" Sarah was shocked. "No! I'm not the Queen."

Jareth smirked. Not yet, he thought. "The Lady Sarah is our Champion and nothing more unless she chooses to change her status," he said smoothly. "As for names, Lady Sarah gave her 5 names and out of respect for her, I'm calling them by the names she bestowed upon them. After we rescue her friends, I'm sure she would be happy to name the rest of you." Sarah's glare would have scared any mortal man to death. Good thing for Jareth he wasn't a mortal man. "Now. Ludo, bring me the prisoner."

Ludo made his way over, carrying Lock. "I'm not afraid of you Goblin King!" he yelled.

"It's not me you need to fear. I'm simply here to do as my Lady wishes. So if you don't want to die a painful death, I suggest you answer any question she asks," Jareth growled.

"Lady?" Lock looked at Sarah then back to Jareth. "That's your Lady?" Jareth nodded. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, getting defensive. "Is there something wrong with me being their Lady? I did defeat Jareth and his Labyrinth, so I think I've earned a little respect."

Jareth shook his head at her boast of beating him. Lock shook his head. "No, we grab wrong Lady. Boss say get Goblin King's Lady, but we saw him hug the red head. We were sure she was his Lady."

"What?" Sarah covered her mouth with her hand as it dawned on her what happened.

"Absurd, I never hugged a red head," Jareth argued.

"No, but I did," Sarah mumbled. Jareth looked at her confused. "Jareth, they saw me. I was dressed as you and they thought I was you, so when I hugged Beckie... oh god. This is my fault." Sarah sat by the tree with an open door as a tear made its way down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Jareth knelt beside Sarah. "Precious, it's not your fault." He wiped the tear from her face. "It appears I am to blame. It was you they wanted. I've put you in danger again."

Sarah shook her head. "No. It is my fault. If I hadn't dressed up as you, Beckie and Whit would be safe."

"But you would now be in their custody," Jareth argued.

"Maybe, maybe not." Sarah sighed. "You had your eye on me the minute I entered that house, right?"

"Correct."

"Then they wouldn't have been able to grab me without you knowing," Sarah stated.

"True, but Sarah, I may not have been able to stop them. I told you, I used a lot of magic for that party. I was weaker than I've been since I was small." He sat beside her. "Sarah, we will save them and all of you will return home safely." He took her hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Fear not. I have a plan."

"You do?"

Jareth released her hands and grinned. "Of course I do." He walked over to Lock and glared at him. "You will go and deliver a message to your King."

"The King?" Lock asked.

"Yes, tell the Pumpkin King that he has one hour to return the humans or face my wrath and my entire army." Jareth took Lock from Ludo and threw him in the portal. Quickly, he turned to the goblins. "Cam."

"Yes Kingy?" the little goblin stood straight and waited for orders.

"Go after him. Follow him and locate Sarah's friends and report back as soon as you find them," Jareth commanded.

"As you wish Kingy!" Cam started to jump into the portal, but Sarah stopped him.

"Cam!" she called.

The little goblin stopped and ran to Sarah. "What wrong Lady?"

Sarah scooped him up and hugged him. "Thank you. I know you'll find Beckie and Whit, but please be careful."

Cam hugged her back. "I be okay Lady. I find friends and Kingy saves them. You'll see."

Nodding, she placed him back on the ground. "Good luck Cam." He nodded to her and hurried through the portal.

Jareth stood behind Sarah and placed his hands on her shoulders. "He'll be fine Precious. He's been my trusted spy for many years. He will not fail us, especially knowing he's doing this mission for his Lady." Sarah turned and gave him a gentle smile. "Come Sarah, we have much to plan and discuss until Cam returns."

~*~......//...~*~

On the other side of the portal, Lock was hurrying to the hideout to report to his boss. He was completely unaware that he was being followed by Cam. The little goblin was dashing from tree to tree or bush to bush, doing his best to stay out of sight. When Lock reached the hideout, Cam stayed hidden until he entered the tree house. Cautiously, as there was no cover, Cam made his way across the bridge. Running over to an open window, he peered inside and spotted Beckie and Whit inside a cage. He started to turn around and report back to the King, but he stopped when he heard Lock shouting.

“Boss! Mr. Oogie Boogie! We have a problem!” Lock yelled as he ran into the playroom where Oogie was holding the girls.

“What is it you fool?” Oogie asked angerily.

“You got away.” Shock grinned.

Lock shook his head. “No, the Goblin King let me go. We grabbed the wrong girl.”

“WHAT?!” Oogie bellowed.

“But he sent the goblins after us.” Barrel argued.

“They’re friends of his Lady. The one we saw with the goblins before the party is the real Lady. Also it wasn’t the Goblin King we saw hug the red head. That was the Lady in disguise.” Lock explained.

“IDIOTS! I told you to make sure you grabbed the right girl!” Oogie started throwing anything he could get his hands on at his three minions.

“Wait Boss!” Lock cried. “There’s more!”

Oogie put the chair he was about throw down. “This had better be good.” He said as he glared at Lock.

“The Goblin King told me I was to go and tell the King that he has one hour to release the humans or face his wrath and his entire army.”

“The King?” Oogie questioned. “As in Jack the Pumpkin King?” Lock nodded and Oogie threw his head back and laughed. “This is better than I hoped for. The fool thinks Jack took the humans.” He had an evil grin on his face. “We can use this to our advantage.”

As Oogie went on to explain his evil plot, Cam listened from the window. Once he heard everything, the little goblin turned to leave, but his foot got caught on the edge of the window sill and he tripped and his other foot knocked a rock in the open window. Hearing the rock fall, Oogie and his lackeys looked up and spotted Cam scurrying away. “It’s one of the goblins!” Shock exclaimed.

“After him you fools!” Oogie shouted. 

As quick as they could, Lock, Shock, and Barrel raced outside and after the little goblin. Cam ran as fast as he could. He knew no matter what he had to make it back to the King and warn him. Glancing back he noticed they weren’t in sight, so he dove into a bush and waited. Sure enough the three came charging over the hill and ran right by him. Cam watched and waited for several minutes before he slowly stepped out of the bush. Looking around he thought the coast was clear, but before he could start heading back to the portal, a large sack fell over him. “Gotcha!” Barrel shouted.

As they drug the sack behind them, Cam kicked and tried his best to find a way to get free. “Lets me go! You no gets away withs this! Kingy will stops you!”

The three laughed. “That’s what you think.” Lock grinned. 

As they made their way back to the hideout, none of them noticed Sally, who had been in the woods picking various herbs needed for the meal she was planning for Jack. She watched in horror as they carried the little goblin off. Slowly she followed them, determined to find out what they and Oogie were up to now.

~*~......//...~*~

Jareth paced around the small campfire the goblins had made. It had been over an hour and Cam had not returned. He didn't want to worry Sarah, but he knew something had to have happened to delay the little spy. He sighed. It couldn't be helped. "Dusty!"

"Yes Kingy?" he saluted.

"I need you to go through the portal. Take a quick look around and report back. All we need to know is what is on the other side. Don't wander off or take too long. We will move once you return. Now go," Jareth commanded. Dusty saluted again and dove through the portal.

Sarah stood and walked over to Jareth. "Cam's not back."

"I know Precious. He should have returned by now. Once Dusty gives us a report, we shall go to rescue your friends and your little goblin." He brushed a strand of brown hair from her face. "I shall do this as quickly as possible."

"Oh no you don't," Sarah scolded.

"What?"

"You are not leaving me behind Jareth. I'm going through that door with you," Sarah informed him with her hands on her hips.

Jareth sighed. "Very well then, but you'll need some kind of protection." He summoned a crystal and held it out to Sarah. "Take this."

The moment her hand touched the crystal, it turned into Jareth's medallion. "But this is..."

"I enchanted the one I gave you for your costume. It has basic protection from most magic, which should be good enough." Jareth took the medallion and placed it around Sarah's neck. "As long as you wear this, you will be safe. If something should go wrong..."

"Jareth I..."

He held up his hand to stop her. "If something should go wrong, simply take this in your hands and say your right words Sarah. It will grant any wish you ask of it, but please only use it in case of an emergency."

Sarah lifted the large medallion and studied it. Before she felt a little awkward wearing Jareth's royal seal, but now it felt warm and pleasant in her hand. "It feels different," she commented. "Is that the enchantment?"

"What you're feeling is the magic of the Labyrinth. It recognizes you as the Champion and will do all it can to keep you safe," Jareth explained. “Keep it hidden. Don’t want the goblins and your friends getting the wrong idea about you wearing my seal.” He smirked. Sarah nodded and tucked the medallion into her shirt. Walking over to where Sarah's friends were sitting, Jareth knelt between Hoggle and Ludo. "I have a very important task for the three of you."

"How can we be of service, my Liege?" Sir Didymus asked.

"You are to keep Sarah safe and if needed, get her back to the castle. If I fall in battle, you are to do all you can to protect our Lady and get her home. Then contact my brother and follow his commands as you would mine," the Goblin King told them.

"You...you really think you might fail?" Hoggle asked.

"No, I plan to handle this quickly and successfully, but with my Sarah here, I'm not taking any chances. Her safety is the most important thing," Jareth answered.

Sarah was now standing behind the King and had heard every word, not that he was whispering or anything. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she was deeply touched by his concern. "Jareth."

He placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Now, I expect you all to follow my orders or else its off to the bog with the lot of you." He gave a gentle smile as he stood.

Sir Didymus was the first to stand. "I shall protect my Lady til my dying breath."

Hoggle nodded and stood. "Yeah, ain't no one going to harm our Sarah."

Ludo was the last to stand and he hugged Sarah. "Keep Sarwah safe."

"We keeps Lady safe too!" Patch exclaimed.

"Yeah. No one can touch Lady," Flower agreed and Grunt made his usual sounds.

"Who tries to hurt Lady?" Dusty asked as he rushed over.

"Dusty!" Sarah picked him up and hugged him. "You're okay."

"Of course Lady. I just goes and scouts for Kingy," Dusty replied.

"And what do you have to report?" Jareth asked.

Dusty hopped from Sarah's arms and saluted the King. "All clear Kingy. No one’s around portal and I founds footprints. Pretty sure one belong to Cam."

"Very good." Jareth smiled. "Alright you lot," he shouted. "Everyone through the portal. Once you're through, line up and prepare to march."

"Yes Kingy!" the horde of goblins cried as they started going through the portal.

"Hoggle," Jareth turned to the dwarf.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Go through and make sure they're lining up and not wandering off."

"Yes sir." Hoggle made his way to the tree with the open door and jumped in. 

"Shall I accompany Sir Hoggle, Majesty?"

"Yes, you too Ludo. I shall join you once the entire army is through the portal," Jareth stated. He watched as hundreds of goblins went through the door.

"What about me?" Sarah asked.

"I'd like it if you'd stay by my side for the moment Precious." He smiled.

"Alright." She smiled back and watched the army hurry to their destination.

Once the last goblin was through the door, Jareth turned to Sarah. "I want you to have one other item Sarah." He summoned another crystal and when she took it from him it turned into an iron dagger.

"Is this iron?" she asked as she studied the dagger.

"Yes it is. It will kill anything in the underground. Although I'm not sure it will affect the citizens of Halloween Town," Jareth stated. "They don't seem to follow the normal way of things."

Nodding, Sarah tucked the dagger into her boot and when she looked up, Jareth was staring at her. "What?"

He smiled and brushed her hair back. "I was just admiring how beautiful you've become." Blushing slightly, Sarah ducked her head. Before she could reply, Jareth cupped her chin and made her look at him. "Promise me something Sarah."

"What?"

"Promise you will do as I ask without question. I don't know what we will face on the other side of that door and I need to know I can count on you to follow my directions," Jareth stated. "Promise you'll do this for me."

"As long as you promise not to try and treat me like a useless Princess that has to be watched constantly. I can help and I want to do all I can to be useful," Sarah replied.

"I give you my word that I will allow you to help with the rescue of your friends and do my best not to be over protective," Jareth vowed with a slight bow. "And I've never thought of you as a Princess."

"You haven't?" Sarah wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Of course not. You're nothing less than a Queen in my eyes." He smirked at her shocked expression. After a moment of awkward silence, Jareth spoke up, "I've given you my word Precious. So what do you say?"

She chuckled lightly. "Alright Jareth. I promise I'll do as you ask, within reason," Sarah stated.

"Thank you." Jareth smiled. "Now we should get going. The others will wonder where we are." He held his hand out to her. "Ready my Queen?" he said teasingly.

"Not sure how I should feel about you calling me that," Sarah responded as she took his hand and let him lead her to the door shaped like a jack-o-lantern. "You better not make a habit of it."

Laughing, he shook his head. "Fear not Sarah. I shall only refer to you that way in private. Don't want to give the goblins or your friends the wrong idea." He grinned. "Although if you truly want the title..."

"Don't even finish that sentence, Goblin King," Sarah warned with a glare.

"As you wish my dear." Together the two stepped through the portal.


	10. Chapter 10

Sally followed Lock, Shock, and Barrel to Oogie’s hideout. Once they were inside, she snuck up to the tree house and cautiously went from window to window. Finally she spotted the trio and the sack. She watched as they threw the sack into a small cage and slammed the door. “Lets me out of here!” Cam shouted once he worked his way out of the sack.

“Afraid not little goblin.” Oogie said with an evil laugh. “Can’t have you running off to warn the Goblin King.” Oogie turned to his lackeys. “Take him upstairs, and do what you want with him, but first go to town and tell Jack that the Goblin King is on the way.”

“Sure thing boss.” Lock smiled. The three picked up the cage and carried it upstairs.

Sally carefully climbed the tree and found the window to the room that they took the little goblin to. They threw him roughly to the floor, causing him to bounce around the cage. “Let’s hurry!” Shock cried.

“Yea, we don’t want to miss out on all the fun.” Barrel chuckled. They slammed the door and ran downstairs to do their next task for Oogie.

When she was sure they were gone, Sally quietly opened the window and climbed in. She tiptoed over to the cage that Cam was in. He watched her with a curious expression on his face. “Shh, I won’t hurt you. You’re from the Goblin Kingdom aren’t you?” Cam eyed her suspiously. “Its ok. I want to help. Oogie’s up to no good again, I’m sure of it. I’m friends with Jack. We can help you get home, but I need to know what Oogie’s planning. Can you tell me?”

Cam thought a moment and then nodded. “Yea, I here on mission for Kingy, but I got caughts.” He hung his head and sighed.

“Mission for the King? What’s going on?” Sally asked as she sat by the cage.

“Strange creatures takes Lady’s friends. We trys to stop them, but we not strong enough. Catches one of the creatures though. Kingy lets him go and tells me to follows him and find friends. I follows and overhears bag man’s plan. Kingy not know that Pumpkin Kingy not to blame. I has to warn him and Lady!” Cam started bouncing up and down anxiously.

“Shh, calm down little one. Now I know of the Goblin King, but who is Lady?” Sally inquired.

“Lady is Champion of Labyrinth. She beats it and saves baby. Kingy not happy, but neither was Lady. We helped throw a party to cheer up Lady and Kingy, but weird creatures tooks Lady’s friends.” Cam grabbed the bars of the cage. “Please Doll Lady, helps me stop strange creatures. We has to hurry!”

Nodding, Sally pulled a pin from her hair. “Take it easy little one. I’ll help you.” She gave him a gentle smile. “Do you have a name?”

“Lady calls me Cam. She says I good at camoflages.” He answered shyly.

“Nice to meet you Cam. I’m Sally.” She said as she started using the pin to try and pick the lock. “Tell me more about your Lady.” She kept him talking in order to keep him calm while she tried to free him.

~*~......//...~*~

Outside Lock, Shock, and Barrel were hurrying to town to find Jack. “Remember, stick to Mr. Oogie Boogie’s plan. We tell Jack exactly what the boss told us to.” Shock said firmly.

“We know, we know.” Lock and Barrel said together.

Running to the courtyard, they spotted Jack outside his house with Zero. “Jack! Jack! Jack!” They shouted as they raced over.

“We got big trouble Jack!” Shock yelled.

“Yea, big trouble Jack!” Lock cried.

“Woah! Woah!” Jack exclaimed as he was surrounded by the three shouting trick or treaters. “Now what is going on?”

“It’s the Goblin King!” Barrel shouted.

“He’s bringing his army through the doorway.” Lock explained.

“What?!” Jack nearly doubled over. “Are you sure?” the trio nodded. “Why would the Goblin King invade us?”

“He sent his goblins after us when we were on our way back from the Aboveground.” Lock stated.

“He was so mean and scary.” Shock said as she hugged Barrel.

“I don’t believe this!” Jack yelled as he dashed away to find the Mayor.

When he was out of sight, Lock, Shock, and Barrel looked at one another and giggled. “He bought it.” Lock said.

“He sure did.” Shock grinned.

Barrel started walking in the direction that Jack had taken off in. “Let’s follow him and see what happens.” The other two nodded and they all hurried to catch up to Jack.

By the time they caught up to Jack, he had made it to the town hall and already informed the Mayor of the situation. The Mayor was pacing around in a panic. “Oh Jack, what are we going to do?” He cried.

“Things have been peaceful between us and the Goblin Kingdom.” Jack rubbed his chin. “So why is he attacking us now?” As Jack paced back and forth in deep thought, he never noticed Oogie’s boys walk into the town hall and sit in the back of the room. Jack suddenly jumped up into the air. “I’ve got it!” He grabbed pen and paper and quickly wrote a note. “I need one of the witches.”

The Mayor nodded and rushed out the door. A moment later, he returned with one of the witches. “Jack! Jack! She’s here!”

“Excellent.” Jack folded the note and stamped it with his seal, a jack-o-lantern. “Take this.” He handed the letter to her. “Fly to the doorway and see if the Goblin King is there. If so drop this letter to him.”

“The Goblin King?” She asked in an alarmed tone.

“Yes, if he is there make sure he gets this. Be careful though. He is a powerful magic user.” Jack cautioned.

The witch nodded and took the letter. “I won’t let you down Jack.” She jumped on her broom and flew off.

“What did you write Jack?” The Mayor asked as he wrung his hands together nervously.  
“I warned him to turn back or he’ll have to face me.” Jack replied. He turned to the Mayor. “I will defend this town and its citizens with all I have.” Jack patted the Mayor on the back. “Come, we have much to do just in case the Goblin King decides to ignore my warning.” The Mayor nodded and followed Jack outside with Lock, Shock, and Barrel not far behind them.

~*~......//...~*~

At the doorway, Jareth and Sarah stepped through, still holding hands. Jareth smiled seeing the goblins all lined up and actually standing at attention. “Very good.” He said and let go of Sarah’s hand. He walked up and down the rows of goblins and looked them over. He needed scouts. Normally he would just send Cam, but that wasn’t an option at the moment. “You with the horned hat, you with the frying pan on your head, and the one covered in feathers, I have a job for you.” Jareth stated as he turned and walked back towards Sarah.

She watched and tried not to laugh as a dozen goblins started following him. All of them matched at least one of his descriptions. “Uh…. Jareth…”

“In a moment Precious.” He smiled at her and continued on. “Now I have a very important task for you three. I want you to…” As he turned to face the goblins, he found more than the expected three smiling up at him. “What do the rest of you think you’re doing?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

The goblins looked at one another and then the King. They were all truly confused. Sarah giggled and Jareth turned to glare at her. “See Jareth, names are useful.” She smirked.

“Careful Sarah, I may make you personally name and remember the names of all 783 goblins.” Jareth warned.

“783?” Sarah walked over to stand by Jareth. “You just picked a random number, didn’t you?”

“No Precious.” He sighed. “There are 783 goblins, 362 hobgoblins, 27 elves, 13 trolls, five fierys, three rock callers, and one sentient fox in my Kingdom in addition to the legion of fairies and wild animals that roam the woods.” Jareth answered with a smirk. “When this is all over I will happily take you through out the entire Kingdom to count all of them if you doubt me.”

“I think you’re bluffing.” Sarah said as she stepped towards him. 

“Care to make a wager on that Sarah?” Jareth inquired with a wicked grin on his face.

“Careful Sarah.” Hoggle warned. “Jareth never makes a wager he knows he can’t win.”

Sarah looked at Hoggle then back to Jareth. “You honestly know how many creatures are in your Kingdom?” She asked with wide eyes.

“Well I am King aren’t I?” Jareth chuckled and turned back to the goblins. Tapping three on the head, he motioned for them to follow him.

Sarah stood there with her mouth open. Not quite able to believe it. “My Lady.” Sir Didymus called. When she looked at him he continued. “Our King is very attentive to his subjects and makes daily trips through the Kingdom to check on us. I personally see his majesty at least 3 times a week. So it’s not surprising that he can give the precise number of citizens in his realm.”

Ludo nodded. “King smart.”

Sarah nodded. “Yea, I guess you’re right. I never knew he was so attentive and actually looked after all of you so much.”

“Looks after us?” Hoggle snorted. “More like he wants to make sure we’re doing exactly what he wants us to.”

“Higgle!”

Hoggle ducked his head. Sarah shook her head and knelt by her friend. “Relax Hoggle. I know he scares you and isn’t always the nicest, but I don’t think he’s as bad as we thought. He’s gone out of his way to be kind to me. And remember he even asked you nicely to go get the horses.”

Hoggle nodded. “You may be right Sarah, but still I thinks we should still be careful around him. Fae are very tricky and never tell the whole truth. That’s how they get around the not being able to lie thing.”

“What?”

“You didn’t know?” Hoggle questioned. “Fae aren’t capable of lying. Therefore they tend to only tell part of the truth and leave you to assume the rest. Jareth is especially tricky. He’s one of the Royal family. He…”

“Hoghead! I would watch your mouth if I were you.” Jareth had sent the three goblins to scout and was now standing behind Hoggle. “If my Sarah wishes to know anything about myself and my Kingdom, all she need do is ask and I will answer, but I believe now is not the time for such things. Our first concern is finding and rescuing her friends safely.” 

As he reached to grab one of Sarah’s hands, one of the goblins shouted, “Kingy! In the sky!”

Jareth and everyone else looked up to see the witch flying overhead. She let out a cackle and dropped something. When it hit the ground, one of the goblins picked it up. “What is it?” Jareth called.

“A letter Kingy! Has pumpkin ons it!” The goblin shouted with a grin.

“Well, bring it here.” Jareth ordered.

The little grey goblin nodded and ran over the King. “Here Kingy.”

Jareth took the letter and examined it. “That’s the seal of the Pumpkin King.” Breaking the seal, he opened and read the letter.

“What’s it say?” Sarah asked.

“Goblin King, leave now and nothing shall be said. You and your goblins do not belong here. Leave or face me. Signed Jack the Pumpkin King.” Jareth balled up the note and tossed it over his shoulder. “Looks like I have no choice.” He started walking towards the front of the army.

Sarah hurried to catch up to him. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to fight the Pumpkin King.” Jareth turned and placed his hands on Sarah’s shoulders. “I’m going to face him alone. Don’t interfere or let any of the goblins get in the way. I want this to be a fair fight. King versus King. I don’t plan on using magic either. I will put him in his place and ensure the release of your friends.”

“Jareth.” She reached out and touched his cheek. “Is there no other way?”

He shook his head. “He didn’t respond to my intial demand and now he threatens us. I have to fight him if we wish to recover your friends.” He covered her hand that was still on his cheek with one of his own. Savoring the feel of her touching him. “I promised I’d do all in my power to save them and I’m going to do just that Precious. There is something I need you to do for me though.”

“What do you need?” Sarah asked as she gazed into his eyes.  
He smiled and removed her hand from his face and wrapped it around his arm. “I’ll explain on the way. Walk by my side.” He looked over his shoulder at the army. “Alright you lot! We’re heading out. Follow us!”

“Yes Kingy!” 

Arm in arm, Jareth and Sarah led the army to Halloween Town as Jareth told Sarah what he needed her to do. 

~*~......//...~*~

Jareth led the way as they marched towards Halloween Town. Sarah was to his right and her friends and goblins were right behind her. Jareth had donned his alternate set Goblin armor, which was lighter and easier for him to move quickly in, and had a sword at his side. The army stopped just outside town. Turning to face Sarah, Jareth took her hands. "Remember our deal. If things don't go as planned..."

"I take the goblins back to the castle and protect them and the Labyrinth," Sarah interrupted. Jareth nodded. "That won't be necessary though. You'll win. I know you will.”

He kissed her hands. "Thank you Sarah, for believing in me." He leaned towards her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He pulled back and released her hands. Giving her a gentle smile, he turned to face the town.

Taking several steps forward, Jareth stopped and called out, "Pumpkin King! Come and face me!"

A moment later Jack Skellington emerged from the town in the cloak and crown Sally had made for him, with a sword at his side. The towns people and the Mayor could be seen peering out of windows and around buildings. Jack stopped several feet in front of Jareth. "Goblin King."

"Pumpkin King." Jareth smirked.

"You don't belong here," Jack said as he pulled his sword from its sheath.

"I'm just here to retrieve something else that doesn't belong here," Jareth responded as he drew his own blade. The two started to circle one another slowly. "Return the humans and this need not go any further."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Humans aren't allowed here anymore than you and your goblins," Jack said before lunging at Jareth.

The Goblin King blocked the attack and countered. "Three of your citizens kidnapped two human females from a Halloween party tonight." The two continued slashing and lunging at one another.

"So you launch a full scale invasion?" Jack questioned as he ducked Jareth's sword.

As the two Kings went at it, Sarah and the goblins watched from the sideline. Several times she had to tell them not to interfere. It had been Jareth's wish to face the Pumpkin King alone in fair combat. The two appeared to be evenly matched and Sarah began to worry that Jareth might not win. While he wasn't a mortal man, he was a living being, even if he was magical. The Pumpkin King appeared to be a skeleton and Sarah wondered if he ever tired or needed rest.

Her stomach jumped to her throat when Jareth was thrown to the ground. He barely managed to duck Jack's next attack. He quickly got back on his feet and tried to go on the offensive, but he spent more time defending himself than actually attacking.

"Why Kingy no use magic?" Flower asked.

"Yeah, Kingy blow that old Pumpkin King up with one crystal," Dusty added.

Turning to them, Sarah knelt by them. "Jareth wanted this to be a fair fight. He doesn't want to cheat." She shook her head. "Hell of a time for him to decide to be honorable." She looked back in time to see Jareth land a blow on the Pumpkin King, knocking him back.

"Go Kingy! Beat other Kingy!" Patch yelled.

Jareth was fighting with all his might, while the urge to use magic and end it all quickly was strong, he knew it was a bad idea, especially when he was weak and didn't have access to all of his powers.

Jack was also fighting hard. He was certain Jareth wasn't at his full strength. He sensed a difference from the last time he crossed paths with the Goblin King. He knew Jareth was a powerful magic user, yet he hadn't used magic once in their fight. Jack couldn't understand why. "What's wrong Goblin King? Where's your powerful magic?"

Jareth chuckled. "What kind of fight would this be if I blasted you with one shot? I don't need magic to defeat you!" Jareth lunged at Jack and knocked him back.

The longer the fight continued, the more Sarah worried. Just as she started to intervene, despite Jareth's wishes, she heard a voice behind her yelling, "Lady!"

Sarah turned to see Cam running towards her. "Cam!" She rushed over and caught the small goblin as he leapt into her arms. "Oh, I was so worried about you." She hugged him tight.

"Sorry Lady," Cam said as he hugged her back. "I was caughts by the creatures, but Doll Lady saves me."

"Doll Lady?" Sarah asked. Cam pointed to a tree behind him and she saw a girl with red hair peering out cautiously.

"Yeah, she gets me out of cage" He jumped down and ran over to Sally. "Doll Lady this my Lady," he said as he pulled Sally towards Sarah.

"You rescued Cam?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. My name is Sally."

"Careful Sarah," Hoggle warned. "She's one of them Halloween town creatures."

Cam stood in front of Sally. "Doll Lady not bad. Neither is Pumpkin Kingy. He not one that takes friends." He looked up at Sarah. "Lady we has to stop Kingys. They no need to fight. It was Boogie Man that takes friends."

"The Boogie Man?" Sarah asked as she looked over at Jareth and Jack who were fighting as hard as they could.

Sally nodded. "Oogie Boogie is responsible. Lock, Shock, and Barrel are the ones that took your friends. They work for Oogie. Jack had nothing to do with it," Sally explained. "Oogie Boogie is always trying to take over the town. Sounds like he set his sights on your Kingdom."

"Its Jareth's Kingdom," Sarah replied. "My friends are the ones this Boogie guy took."

"My apologies. The way Cam talked about you made it seem like you were the Goblin Queen. Plus you are wearing the King's seal," Sally explained pointing to the medallion around Sarah's neck.

Looking down, Sara noticed the medallion had come out of her shirt. She quickly tucked it back in and looked around nervously. "Sarah." Hoggle eyed her suspiciously.

"Lady, why you got Kingy's medallion?" Dusty asked.

"Is Lady going to be Queenie?" Patch questioned.

"What? No!" Sarah protested. "Jareth gave me a fake one for my costume. He then enchanted it to keep me safe," Sarah explained. "And this is why he told me to keep it hidden. He knew you lot would misunderstand, but forget about that. We have to stop Jareth and the Pumpkin King before they kill one another."

Sally nodded. "I think I can stop Jack. He usually listens to me. Can you stop the Goblin King?"

"I...I don't know. I defeated Jareth and his Labyrinth but he wasn't trying to kill me." Sarah watched the two Kings. "I have to try though."

Sally took Sarah's hand. "Let's do it together."

Nodding, Sarah squeezed Sally's hand and together they rushed towards the Kings.

"Jareth!"

"Jack!"

As they hurried towards the fighting Kings, the girls yelled at them, trying to get their attention. It was no use though, Jareth and Jack weren't hearing them. Jack managed to knock Jareth back and was about to thrust his sword at his chest. "No!!" Sarah raced forward and dove in front of Jareth, covering him with her own body. Sally jumped in front of Jack and his blade impaled her, which saved Sarah.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Jareth yelled as she clung to him.

"Sally!" Jack pulled his sword back and tossed it aside. "Sally, are you alright?" he asked as he pulled her to him.

"You have to stop, Jareth. The Pumpkin King isn't involved. The ones that took Beckie and Whit work for someone called Oogie Boogie," Sarah explained.

"I'm fine Jack," Sally said as she patted his back. "Nothing a little thread can't fix."

Jack examined the hole. "Why did you do that Sally?"

"Jack, its all one big misunderstanding. Oogie took two of Sarah's friends. Jareth came here to save them. Lock, Shock, and Barrel are up to their usual mischief," Sally explained.

Jareth stood and helped Sarah to her feet. Turing she saw the hole in Sally's back. "Oh my God! Sally are you alright?"

Sally turned. "I'm fine Sarah. I had to stop Jack somehow. The blade didn't hurt me, but if I hadn't gotten in front of Jack, you could have been hurt."

"She's right Sarah," Jareth stated. "That was a very foolish thing you did," he scolded.

"Fine." Sarah turned her back on Jareth and crossed her arms over her chest. "Next time, I'll just let you be killed." She started walking away. "Stupid glittery arrogant ass of a King," she muttered under her breath.

Jareth started to go after her, but Sally stopped him. "Goblin King."

"Sally was it?" Jareth asked and she nodded. "Thank you for saving Sarah. I don't know what I would have done if she was harmed."

"My pleasure, your Majesty. Now we have to stop Oogie," Sally stated.

Jack nodded. "Yes. Oogie Boogie must be stopped. He can't go around kidnapping humans!" Jack slammed his fist against his other boney hand.

"He wanted my Sarah," Jareth said calmly. Jack and Sally looked at him with shocked expressions. "I think he wanted to use her to get something from me. His little minions got the wrong girl though."

Jack looked to where Sarah had wandered off to, which was with her friends and the goblins. "She's important to you?"

"More than even she knows," Jareth answered.

Sally took Jareth's hand in hers. "Go to her. Tell her how you feel," she encouraged.

Jareth smiled. "I wish it were as simple as you make it sound. I do need to go after her though." He pulled his hand away from Sally and went to Sarah.

Jack wrapped his arms around Sally. "Are you certain you're alright?"

Smiling, Sally hugged the Pumpkin King. "I'm fine Jack. Let's give them a few moments together then we'll plan how to save Sarah's friends."

"Alright," Jack agreed.

Jareth made his way to where Sarah was and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her with him as he kept walking. "We need to talk."

"Hey!" Sarah tried to pull her arm away but his grip was too tight.

"Hoggle, gather the army. Talk to the Pumpkin King and see if there's somewhere you all can rest for now," Jareth said as he continued to pull Sarah away.

"Hey, don't you hurt Sarah!" Hoggle cried.

"My King, do be gentle with our Lady," Didymus added.

"No hurt Sarwah," Ludo commented.

"Fear not, I have no intention of harming dear Sarah. I just need to speak with her privately," Jareth answered as he pulled Sarah into the woods.

Sighing, Sarah gave up fighting and started walking with Jareth. Once they were far enough into the woods, Jareth stopped walking and released her hand, but kept his back to her. "Alright Jareth," Sarah said with hands on her hips. "What was so important you had to drag me out here?"

"Why did you do that?" Jareth asked quietly.

"What?"

"Why did you dive in front of me? You could have been hurt or even killed Sarah. So why did you do it?"

Sarah was quiet for a moment. "I didn't really think about myself. I just saw you fall back and the Pumpkin King was going to stab you. I couldn't let that happen so I jumped in."

As she started to reach out towards Jareth, he turned and quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. "Promise you won't put yourself at risk like that again," he whispered as he held her tight.

"Jareth..."

"My life isn't worth risking your own safety," he said calmly. "If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. If it was for my sake that you were hurt, I'd never forgive myself."

Wrapping her arms around Jareth, Sarah returned his hug. "Do you really think so little of yourself? Why is it okay for you to die for my sake but not okay for me to do the same?"

He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "If I were to die..."

"You'd be missed," Sarah interrupted.

"By who? The goblins?" He scoffed. "They would forget me in a week."

Sarah pulled out of his embrace and slapped him, harder than she intended, across the face and turned her back on him. "Glittery idiot."

Rubbing his cheek, Jareth stared at her back. "You're trying my patience Sarah. That's the second time you've struck me. I won't permit it a third time."

She half laughed. "You'll die for me but I'm not allowed to hit you. You really have your priorities mixed up Jareth." Sarah shook her head and wiped her eyes. They were wet for some strange reason. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face the Goblin King. "Jareth, your life is just as important as mine. The goblins need their King. The Labyrinth needs you and..." she looked down.

"And...?" Jareth waited.

"And I...I would miss you too," Sarah replied quietly.

"You would?" He could hardly believe it. She simply nodded, still staring at the ground. Jareth smiled. "Oh you precious thing, you really do turn my world."

Sarah looked up and grinned. "With my cruel eyes?"

Taking a step towards her, he nodded. "Yes. With those beautiful, enchanting, cruel eyes." He slowly leaned towards her as he gazed into her eyes. "Sarah..." He purred her name, sending shivers down her spine. His face was inches from hers and she closed her eyes in expectation of his next move.

"Kingy!" Flower yelled.

"Lady!" Cam called.

Hearing the goblins call, Sarah's eyes flew open and she turned towards the voices. "We should get back." She stepped away from Jareth, who was muttering under his breath.

Seeing her walking back towards town, Jareth called out to her. "Wait a moment Sarah."

She stopped and looked back. "What is it Jareth?"

He hurried over to where she was and took her hands in his. "When this is all over, you and I need to have a long talk. Somewhere that we won't be interrupted."

"About what?" Sarah tilted her head, truly confused as to what he wanted to talk about.

"Sarah!" Hoggle called.

She looked towards his voice, then back at Jareth. "We shou..." The rest of her sentence was forgotten as Jareth's lips captured hers.


	11. Chapter 11

The kiss was soft and tender. As he pulled back, he smiled at her. "We have lots to discuss Precious, but first we need to save your friends." He let her go and headed back towards town.

Sarah stood there staring at his back. Unconsciously, her hand came up and her fingers traced her lips. Her heart was racing. Part of her had expected and wanted him to kiss her, but it had still caught her off guard. It wasn't her first kiss, but she couldn't remember any kiss before ever feeling like that.

"Something wrong Sarah?" Jareth called. He had realized she wasn't following and turned back.

Blushing, Sarah ducked her head and hurried past Jareth. He chuckled and followed her to where her friends and the goblins were waiting. Seeing her come out of the woods, her friends rushed over. "My Lady," Didymus said as he hopped off Ambrosius' back.

"Everything alright Sarah?" Hoggle asked.

She nodded and kept walking, hoping they didn't notice how red she was. "Lady!" Patch yelled. Her five goblins surrounded her.

"Lady, why you so red?" Cam asked.

Jareth stood at the edge of the forest watching. He laughed at how Sarah turned 3 shades darker. Deciding to take pity on her, he walked over. "Sarah is feeling a little ill. She's not used to all the walking she's done today. That and I'm sure she's not used to the smell of so many goblins gathered together. Her five are expected to bathe regularly and not in the bog." He glared at the army of goblins who were now sniffing each other.

"Lady sick?" Dusty asked.

"That true Sarah? Did that rat do something to you?" Hoggle pushed.

"Mind your tongue Higgle," Jareth spat.

"Hoggle!" a chorus of voices cried.

"Whatever." Jareth sighed then held his hand out to Sarah. "Come. We should speak with the Pumpkin King."

Nodding, Sarah took Jareth's hand and they walked over to join Sally and Jack. Seeing them with joined hands, Sally smiled. "I see you two worked things out."

"What?" Sarah looked at Sally then Jareth. When she realized their hands were still joined, she started to pull hers away, but Jareth held on tightly.

He pulled her hand up and patted it with his free hand. "We still have much to discuss, but first we must see to rescuing my Sarah's friends."

Jack nodded. "Yes. We must stop Oogie and I have a plan."

"Really?" Sarah smiled.

"Yes. Goblin King..."

"Please call me Jareth," he interrupted.

"Of course, and you may call me Jack." The Pumpkin King smiled. "Now as I was saying..." Jack explained his plan in great detail, including drawn out diagrams.

"I don't know about this." Jareth rubbed his chin. "I don't like Sarah being in harm’s way."

"Jareth, I will be fine," Sarah protested. "I'm not a little girl now. I can handle myself. Besides, you three will be the center of his attacks, and I'll have the goblins with me."

"You expect me to leave your safety in the hands of goblins?" Jareth asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"My goblins Jareth, and yes I do." Sarah glared at him. "Besides, I still have the medallion that you enchanted." She pulled it out of her shirt.

"Keep that hidden Sarah," Jareth growled.

"Sally and the goblins have already seen it." She tucked the medallion back in her shirt. "What's the big deal?"

"Not everyone knows the one I gave you for your costume is a fake." Jareth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If they think you have the real one, you'll be a target."

"I know it’s your seal and important but why? What makes it so valuable?" Sarah asked.

"The medallion is my crown and a direct link to the Labyrinth itself. Whoever has it can use the magic of the Labyrinth. My natural magic is impressive, but compared to my power as Goblin King, I'm rather weak. Only one who has conquered the Labyrinth is granted its blessing. I have no idea what would happen if someone else tried to use the medallion to access the Labyrinth's magic," Jareth explained.

"Only one who has conquered the Labyrinth?" Sarah looked at him questioningly.

He chuckled. "Yes my dear. I have run the Labyrinth. Its how I earned my throne. You, as my Champion, can use the Labyrinth's magic as well. Which is why I was able to let you wear the medallion you have on. I enchanted the fake one to have a link to the Labyrinth for a small amount of magic.” 

Sarah smiled. "Then as your Champion, I'll be perfectly fine to carry out this rescue." Jareth started to argue but stopped and just shook his head and laughed. "What?" Sarah asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, just thinking about how you haven't changed one bit. Still stubborn and uncooperative. No matter what I say, you have to argue." Jareth smirked.

"Are you still saying you're not letting me do this?"

"No, Precious. You win. Just be careful." He leaned against the nearby tree. 

Sally smiled. "Then let's get started. I have a lot to do for our disguises."

"Not necessary." Jareth formed a crystal in his hand and threw it at Sally and Jack. They were covered in a shower of glitter and then Jack and Sally were in their disguises. "That should suffice."

Jack and Sally looked at one another and smiled. "Let's go get the Boogie Man." He grinned.

~*~......//...~*~

At Oogie Boogie's, Beckie and Whit sat in a cage, waiting to find out their fates. Oogie was on the other side of the room sound asleep. Lock, Shock, and Barrel were outside, standing guard.

"This is all your fault," Shock said pointing at Lock. "You let that goblin follow you here."

"You let it get away," he said pointing at Barrel. “I bet you didn’t even lock that stupid cage.”

Lock, Shock, and Barrel had returned from town to let Oogie know about the two Kings fighting. On the way back they spotted Sally and the tiny goblin talking with Sarah. Knowing that was not good for them they hurried to inform their boss. Oogie had been furious that they let the goblin escape, but quickly came up with a back up plan. As the three continued to argue, they didn't see the two figures walking towards them at first.

Sally and Jack, disguised as Jareth and Sarah, marched side by side, with the entire Goblin army right behind them. Hearing the sound of hundreds of marching feet, the trio finally looked up and saw the approaching army. They ran inside shouting. "Mr. Oogie Boogie! Mr. Oogie Boogie!"

Oogie almost fell on the floor as they startled him from his peaceful slumber. "Huh? What?"

"The Goblin King!" Shock cried.

"He's headed this way!" Lock added.

"The Lady is with him," Barrel commented.

"Are the traps in place?" Oogie asked.

"Yes sir!" Lock exclaimed.

"Good." Oogie grinned evilly.

Outside, Jack and Sally approached cautiously. "Think our disguises fooled them?" Jack asked.

"Let's hope so," Sally answered. "We have to buy Sarah time."

Jareth was watching from a nearby tree, as the goblin army marched behind Jack. "I really hope this works," he whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, Sarah and her five goblins were approaching from a different direction. With luck, all their attention would be on Jack, Sally, and the army who were headed for the front door.

"Cam, are you sure Beckie and Whit are in there?" Sarah questioned.

"Yes Lady. Friends are in cage. I sees them before I gets caught," the little goblin replied.

Sarah nodded and waited for the signal. On the other side of the building, Jack and Sally stopped far enough back to hopefully prevent Oogie and his henchmen from seeing through their disguises.

Jareth climbed down from the tree branch he'd been watching from and crept towards the army. Once he reached the rest of the group he summoned a crystal and rolled it towards Jack. Using it to project his voice, he made it sound like Jack was speaking. "Oogie Boogie! Release the humans now or prepare to face my wrath!"

Oogie and his 3 minions stepped out the door. "Well, well. Goblin King. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I came for the humans you've kidnapped," Jareth replied through the crystal.

"Humans? What humans?" Boogie asked.

"Don't make us come in there." Jareth's voice boomed.

"That's the signal Lady!" Dusty exclaimed.

"Right. Let's go!" Sarah said before she and the goblins hurried inside. Cam led the way and soon Sarah spotted her friends who were still locked in a cage. "Beckie! Whit!" Sarah called as she rushed over.

"Sarah?" Whit couldn't believe her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Beckie asked.

"Rescuing you," Sarah replied happily.

"What's going on? What were those things that grabbed us?" Beckie inquired.

"What are those?" Whit had a horrified look on her face and was pointing at Grunt.

"Those are goblins. It's a long story, which I will gladly tell once we're back home or at least safely in the Goblin City. All you need to know for now is the goblins and their King are friends," Sarah explained as she searched for a way to open the cage. "There's no lock."

"The big bag guy pulled a lever over there and the cage dropped on us," Beckie informed her.

Cam ran over and jumped on the lever Oogie Boogie had pulled. "It stuck." The other four hurried over and helped push it back. The cage raised and Beckie and Whit hurried out.

"Let's get out of here before they realize what's going on," Sarah said after hugging her friends.

Together the group snuck out the back. As they were about to head for Halloween town, Sarah turned to Cam to tell him to let Jareth know the rescue was a success. Before she could utter a word, she heard cries from the other side of the building. She dashed around to see what was going on. Stopping at the corner of the house, she covered her mouth in shock at what she saw. The entire goblin army, Jack, Sally, Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus were all stuck in nets suspended in the air.

Cam hurried to her side. "Lady, we's gotta gets outta here," he whispered.

"The others are in trouble," she replied. "Take Beckie and Whit and get them to safety. I've got to save the others.

"How?"

"I'll figure out something," Sarah stated. "Get going Cam. That's an order."

Reluctantly Cam left Sarah and told the other four her order. Silently, Sarah searched the nets looking for Jareth, but saw no sign of him.

Oogie gave an evil laugh as he approached the first net that held Jack, Sally, and several goblins. "Well Goblin King, looks like you ain't going...You're not the Goblin King."

"That's right Oogie!" Jack shouted. "You fell for it!"

"Idiots!" Oogie yelled, turning back to the house. "Go check the prisoners!"

Lock, Shock, and Barrel ran back inside to find an empty cage. "Mr. Oogie Boogie!" the three ran out in a panic.

"They're gone!" Lock cried.

"Fools!" Oogie slapped Lock, knocking him backwards. Hearing laughter behind him, he turned to find Jack laughing with his arms crossed over his chest. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. The Goblin King and his lady are long gone. You lot were just a distraction and now that he and his lady have what they came for, they've left you hanging." Oogie threw his head back and laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." A voice came from Oogie's feet. He looked down to see a crystal on the ground. He picked it up and studied it. "I'm not leaving until you've paid for kidnapping those close to my Lady, and I intend to make sure you and your minions never threaten my Champion ever again." The crystal exploded with a loud pop, covering Oogie in glitter.

Shaking as much glitter off as he could, Oogie growled. "Find him!" he yelled at his henchmen.

"Yes sir!" the three shouted together.

Hearing Jareth's voice brought a big smile to Sarah's face. At least she knew he was safe. Cautiously, she crept towards the rope holding one of the nets. She figured if she freed enough goblins, then they could help free the others and cause enough chaos to distract Oogie and his men while she escaped. She knew doing this would probably get her yelled at by Jareth later, but she couldn't just leave them all in nets. 

When she reached the net in the back, the goblins whispered to her. "Lady helps."

"Gets us out."

"Shh!" Sarah motioned for them to be quiet and pulled the iron dagger from her boot. She quickly cut the rope, which caused the net full of goblins to fall. "Go get the three working for Oogie Boogie."

"Lady wants us to Boogie?" one goblin asked confused.

"No, Lady wants you to grab Bagman's minions," a voice said behind Sarah.

She jumped hearing the voice and turned to see Jareth with his arms crossed, staring at her. "Jareth."

He ignored her and looked to the goblins. "Well, go on," he commanded. The goblins hurried off and Jareth looked back to Sarah. "What did I tell you to do?"

"Get Beckie and Whit and return to town and wait. I know. I'm sorry. I heard the goblins shout and saw everyone in nets. I couldn't leave you," Sarah explained. "I got even more worried when I couldn't find you. Were you in the net with the goblins?"

"Heavens no. I flew out of the way. I was watching from a tree. If you had looked up, you would have seen me." He smirked.

"Oh right, your owl form. I forgot about that," Sarah admitted.

"Yes, now you need to get out of here Precious," Jareth stated.

"What? But I can help. The goblins are doing a marvelous job distracting them. I can cut the rest of the ropes while you do...well, whatever it is you plan on doing," Sarah argued.

Sighing, Jareth shook his head. "Alright. You may help, but the moment the last net falls I want you out of here. Do you understand?"

Sarah bowed. "Yes Majesty," she said mockingly.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her up so she was face to face with him. "Now, now Sarah. Don't push me too far. You might not like the end result," he warned.

Sarah studied him carefully. She couldn't tell if he was upset or merely teasing her again. "Jareth, I..."

"I found him!" Barrel shouted. "Goblin King and his Lady are over here!" No sooner than the words left his mouth, a dozen goblins jumped on him.

Jareth pulled Sarah behind a tree and pushed her behind him as he summoned a crystal. "Change of plans Precious. You're leaving now. I'll cover your escape."

"Wait, no. You said I could help."

"That was before our location was shouted across the battlefield," Jareth snapped. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Sarah. "Please for once, don't argue. Just do as I ask Sarah. I need to know you're away from here, safe and sound. Do I need to send an escort?"

Sarah shook her head. "No. I'll go, but you be careful. No dying," she said firmly.

Jareth chuckled and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Don't worry my dear, now that I've got you in my life again I have no intention of leaving you alone. Besides it would be in very poor taste to die while I owe you a favor." He grinned and brushed his gloved thumb over her lips. "And don’t forget we still have much to talk about." Sarah started to respond but he turned away. "I'll draw their attention to me and run towards the nets and free the others as I go. When you can, run straight to town. Once we deal with Oogie Boogie, we'll join you there and then together we'll all go home," the King explained. Jareth peered around the tree and saw the goblins were busy fighting Barrel. Not far off, Lock and Shock were hurrying over to help. He threw a crystal at them and it exploded knocking them back. "It'll take more than 3 of you to stop me." Jareth took off running and drew his sword and cut the ropes for the next two nets he passed.

Lock and Shock went to run after him but the goblins in the nets that Jareth dropped tackled them. Seeing their attention was on Jareth, Sarah took off for town. While Lock, Shock, and Barrel were busy with Jareth and the goblins, their boss wasn't.

Jareth freed all the goblins first. He knew the 3 minions couldn't handle the whole army. When only two nets remained, he looked back. The goblins had successfully captured the three henchmen and were having fun tormenting them with their favorite games such as guess the burp and who has the smelliest feet. Jareth grinned and quickly cut down the last two nets freeing Jack, Sally, Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus, and the last few goblins.

"That was amazing Jareth," Jack cheered.

"I take it Sarah managed to rescue her friends?" Sally inquired.

Jareth nodded. "She'll meet us in town. Now all that's left is dealing with Oogie Boogie."

"Right!" Jack agreed. "The coward is hiding inside."

"We must be cautious. The entire place is probably booby trapped," Sally warned.

"Then I'll leave the goblins outside. Otherwise they'll trip every trap in there and probably do it on purpose."

Jack chuckled. "They sound like tons of fun."

Jareth sighed. "More than one King should have to handle alone." He grinned. "Though I plan to correct that soon."

Sally smiled understanding his meaning. "She'll make a wonderful Goblin Queen."

"Only if she agrees to it," Jareth commented. "I won't force anything on her."

"Every King needs a Queen," Jack said as he wrapped an arm around Sally.

Jareth nodded. "Yes, but first do you have a dungeon or somewhere secure to hold the 3 miscreants?"

Jack rubbed his chin with his boney hand. "We have the stocks in the town square and there's the jail."

"Either should suffice." Turning to the goblins, Jareth summoned a crystal and used it to project his voice. "Goblins! You are to take the miscreants known as Lock, Shock, and Barrel to town and place them in marvelous things known as stocks. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus will lead the way and you are to listen to them. Am I clear?"

There was a large chorus of "Yes Kingy," and then they all headed towards town.

Jareth watched them for a moment then turned to Jack and Sally. "Shall we?"


	12. Chapter 12

Jareth, Jack, and Sally entered Oogie Boogie's lair slowly and cautiously. They looked all around for traps, but found none. Once they were in the main hall, which looked like a giant casino, they stopped and looked at one another. "That was too easy," Jack commented.

"I agree," Jareth said as he looked around. "It's too quiet."

Before any of them could react, a giant cage fell from the ceiling and trapped Jack and Sally inside. Jareth turned hearing the clatter behind him.

"What now Goblin King?" Oogie asked. Jareth searched the room for him. "Your goblins left and your friends are in a cage." He let out an evil laugh and appeared on a platform above Jareth. Without hesitating, the Goblin King summoned a crystal and went to throw it. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want something to happen to your Lady." He laughed again as a big curtain fell revealing Sarah in a cage hanging over a large tub of bubbling green liquid.

"Sarah..." Jareth stopped mid throw and the crystal vanished. "Let her go. She's not part of this. It's me you want."

"Don't worry about me. Make sure Beckie and Whit make it home. You promised me you would," Sarah called down to him.

"I promised all of you would go home," Jareth replied. "And I intend to keep that promise." He looked to Oogie. "Let her go. Take me instead."

"You? Don't make me laugh. It's not you I want," Oogie stated chuckling slightly.

"What? Then why send your lackeys after Sarah?" Jareth demanded.

"What I want is around your neck." Oogie grinned.

"My medallion?" Jareth glared at him. He picked it up and glanced down at it. "Let her go and you can have it."

"Jareth! No!" Sarah screamed.

"You can't give that kind of power to Oogie Boogie!" Jack cried.

"Don't trust him He won't let her go," Sally added.

"Of course I will," Oogie stated. "Just hand over the medallion."

Sighing, Jareth pulled it off. "Very well. Release Sarah and this medallion is yours."

"Jareth you can't. Think of what he'll do with that. It's not worth it." Sarah pleaded as she held on to the bars of her cage.

"I'd give up everything I have to keep you safe Precious." Jareth gave her a soft smile. "Trust in me Sarah. Everything will work out."

Sarah griped the bars tightly. "Why? Why do so much for me?"

"You already know Sarah. You said so the night you wished Toby away. Remember the story you told him," Jareth said as he took a few steps towards Oogie. "Remember the words you spoke Sarah. Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl," he paused.

"Who's stepmother always made her stay home with the baby," Sarah continued. "And the baby was a spoiled child and he wanted everything for himself and the young girl was practically a slave." Sarah watched Jareth place the medallion on the floor below Oogie. "I remember Jareth, but what good does a fairy tale do us?"

Jareth slowly stepped back, his eyes never leaving Sarah. "Keep going Sarah. What came next?"

She thought a moment, trying to remember the exact way she had told the story to Toby. "But what no one knew..." She stopped as it dawned on her what Jareth was saying. "But it’s just a story. You don't mean..."

"I do Sarah. Every word is true." He smiled.

"How sweet," Oogie said mockingly. "Never would have thought the mighty Goblin King would fall for a lowly little human." Oogie climbed down and grabbed the medallion. "And at last the power of the Labyrinth is mine!" He climbed back up on his platform and placed the medallion around his neck. "Too bad she won't have a chance to return your feelings." He pulled a lever and the bottom of the cage fell away.

Sarah held tight to the bars as she dangled in the air over the huge vat. "Jareth!"

"Sarah!" Jareth rushed forward.

"Liar!" Jack yelled.

"I knew you wouldn't let her go!" Sally shouted.

"I didn't lie. I am letting her go. Into a vat of acid!" Oogie threw his head back and gave an evil laugh.

Jareth circled the vat looking for a way to get to Sarah. "Hold on Sarah!"

"Not so powerful without your medallion, are you Goblin King," Oogie mocked.

"I don't need to be!" Jareth shouted. "It's not me you should fear right now!" He looked up at Sarah. "Now Precious! Use the medallion! Say your right words!"

"What?" Sarah was too panicked to comprehend what he was saying.

"Make a wish Sarah!"

Sarah grabbed the medallion with one hand while she held on for dear life with the other. "I wish I was safely on the ground beside Jareth." There was a loud pop and Sarah landed with a thud next to Jareth. 

"Impossible!" Oogie screamed.

Jareth grabbed Sarah to steady her before she fell. "That's my girl." He grinned and looked to Oogie. "Did you really think I wouldn't give my Sarah a way to protect herself."

Sarah pulled away from Jareth and stepped towards Oogie. "Try to drop me in acid will you. How about I put a match to your ugly burlap sack face?" Without realizing what she was doing, Sarah lifted her hand and formed a red crystal. She threw it at Oogie and it exploded on contact, covering him in flames.

"No! This can't be!" Oogie Boogie cried as he rolled around trying to put out the flames. "The medallion should be protecting me!" He rolled off the platform and came to a halt at Sarah's feet. He was black almost all over and small burn holes had bugs pouring out.

Jareth stepped forward and yanked the medallion from his neck. "Fool. This medallion only protects against basic magic. It's no match for the power of the Labyrinth."

"You gave it to her?" Oogie coughed. "A pathetic human?"

Jareth looked at Sarah. "There's nothing pathetic about my Sarah. She's my Champion, my equal, and the only being I trust with my Kingdom, my subjects, my medallion, and my heart." He caressed her cheek and gazed into her green eyes.

"Jareth."

He smiled and turned back to Oogie. "Now what shall we do with this garbage?"

Sarah looked at the smoldering heap on the floor. "I think we should let Jack take it from here." She turned to Jack and Sally and rushed over to them. "I wish this cage was gone." With a pop the cage disappeared and Jack and Sally were free once more.

"Brilliant Sarah!" Jack cheered. Sally smiled as she and Jack walked towards her. "I'm amazed that you are able to use Jareth's medallion. And Jareth, you clever sneak. Sarah had your medallion all along. No wonder you weren't at your best when we fought."

"What?" Sarah looked to Jareth who was smirking.

"Even without it I'm strong enough to take you on Pumpkin King."

Jack laughed. "Yes you certainly did give me a good workout."

Sarah glared at Jareth. Seeing this he sighed. "Come now Sarah, I told you your safety was my top concern. My switching the medallions shouldn't surprise you. Plus even if I lost the battle I knew it would be alright. You have the Labyrinth's healing ability at your disposal. All you have to do is say your right words."

"Doesn't change the fact you did something really stupid you glittery jerk. What if in my emotional state I forgot to use it? Like when I was hanging over the vat?"

Jareth handed her the medallion he yanked off Oogie Boogie. "I still had access to some of the Labyrinth's powers."

The medallion felt warm in her hands. "I don't care," Sarah grumbled. "If you don't stop doing stupid things, I may kill you myself."

Jareth laughed and removed his medallion from around Sarah's neck and returned it to its rightful place around his own neck. "Now, now Precious, if you kill me you'll have to take over as ruler of the Goblin Kingdom."

"Are you saying I couldn't handle it?" Sarah placed her hands on her hips.

"Of course not. Just letting you know of the responsibility that you'll be taking on if anything happens to me. I'm fairly certain you're the only one the goblins would listen to," Jareth explained. "But enough of that." He summoned a crystal and turned to Oogie, who was passed out on the floor. He threw the crystal at the burnt creature and he disappeared. The crystal reappeared in his hand and he handed it to Jack. "I leave his fate up to you."

"Thank you Jareth. I'll see he's dealt with appropriately. I'm sorry for all the trouble he and his lackeys caused you and Sarah." Jack bowed to them both.

"Apology accepted." Sarah grinned. "Now let's get back to town. I'm sure Beckie and Whit are pretty freaked out."

"Your friends from my kingdom are probably worried too. I told them you'd be in town," Jareth added.

"I'm sure everyone will be relieved to see you Sarah." Sally smiled.

Together the group returned to town where they found Beckie and Whit standing back to back, surrounded by goblins. Sarah rushed over to them. "Sarah!" Beckie cried when she saw her.

"Thank God," Whit sighed with relief.

"Lady!" Cam shouted as he and the others huddled around Sarah.

"Sarah will you please tell us what's going on?" Beckie asked.

"Can we get out of this weird place first?" Whit questioned.

"Sure. I'll explain everything." She looked behind her. "Jareth, can we go home now?"

"Of course Precious," he replied with a slight bow.

"Who's that?" Beckie asked, giving Sarah a nudge.

Sarah shook her head. "Beckie, Whit. This is Jareth the Goblin King."

"King?" Whit and Beckie said together.

"It’s a pleasure to meet you ladies," Jareth said with a grin.

Beckie bowed. "Your Majesty."

Whit followed suit and bowed as well. "Nice to meet you."

"Please, no need to bow to me," Jareth stated. "Any friend of my Sarah is a friend of mine and welcome in my Kingdom. I apologize for the events of this evening and ask that you not think less of me for allowing it to happen right under my nose." Jareth bowed to them and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Whit asked.

"Jareth was the host of the Halloween party we went to," Sarah explained. "He was there the whole time."

Beckie's eyes lit up as she realized something. "Whit, he's the one Sarah was dancing with!"

Whit smiled. "You're right."

Beckie leaned closer to Sarah. "So is this the King your brother said you had?"

Jareth smirked at her question. Sarah simply glared at him. "Yes, he's the only King I know. Though he can be a royal pain in the ass."

"Love you too Precious," Jareth teased. "And I must correct you. I'm not the only King you know. You now know the Pumpkin King as well, right Jack?"

Jack stepped forward. "Correct. I'm honored to meet all of you." He turned to Beckie and Whit. "I’m Jack the Pumpkin King. Welcome to Halloween Town. I am so sorry you had to visit us this way. I assure you Oogie Boogie has been dealt with and will never bother you again."

"Its alright," Beckie assured him.

"Yeah, it all worked out in the end," Whit added.

"Now we should be getting home. It's probably really late," Sarah said.

"Really Sarah, have you forgotten what I can do so soon?" Jareth asked.

"What can you do?" Whit looked at him suspiciously.

"I can reorder time, I can turn the world upside down, I can move the stars if I desire," Jareth said as he juggled a crystal from one hand to the other.

"I thought you moved the stars for no one," Sarah said with a smirk.

With a flick of his wrist the crystal vanished. "Well almost no one. I can think of one person who could get me to do so by simply saying her right words." He gave her a mischievous grin. "I'm such a generous man after all."

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "Nice try Jareth, but you promised to take us home."

"So I did and so I shall." Jareth turned to Jack. "Thank you for your assistance in this Jack. You too Sally."

"It was our pleasure." Jack smiled.

"Yes, we had to stop Oogie," Sally added.

"You and your friends are welcome to visit anytime Sarah," Jack told her. "Since you can travel to the Labyrinth, all you need to do is knock on the door in the forest to gain entrance."

"Thanks, but we don't belong here. The above ground is where we should stay," Sarah replied.

"I don't know Sarah," Beckie spoke up as she looked around. "This place might not be so bad. A town dedicated to Halloween."

"Yeah, after all, Halloween is the best holiday ever!" Whit added.

Jack smiled. "Well, even if you never visit us here in Halloween town, be sure to look for us each year on our holiday." Jack held out his hand to Sarah who took it and shook it. "Be safe Sarah. I hope we meet again. Take care of Jareth."

"He doesn't need me to take care of him," Sarah replied.

Jack leaned close and whispered. "Every King needs a Queen to look after him, even if he won't admit it."

Sarah ducked her head, embarrassed. "I'm not, that is we aren't..."

Sally stepped forward to spare her trying to explain. Hugging Sarah, Sally whispered. "Jareth isn't a bad man and he truly cares for you. I say you give him a chance." Pulling back, she smiled. "Take care Sarah."

Together Jareth, Sarah, Beckie, Whit, and Sarah's friends from the Underground headed for the portal with the goblin army following behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Once safely back in Jareth's Kingdom, the Goblin King ordered his troops to go back to the castle while he and Sarah's friends escorted the 3 young ladies home. Jareth used his magic to make Ambrosius larger to accommodate more riders. Hoggle and Ludo rode with Didymus on the now gigantic sheep dog. Beckie and Whit paired up on Luna, while Jareth and Sarah took Thunder. As they rode, Sarah told her friends how she met Jareth and all of her friends in the Underground. Jareth had to smile at the fact that she left a few details of her adventure out of her telling of it. Mainly the ballroom dream. She told them his peach made her forget everything. He wondered her reasons for not telling them about the dream.

Beckie and Whit were quiet during most of her tale, only interrupting to ask a question here or there. Beckie wanted to know more about the fairies and the creatures she met along the way. Whit was interested in the Labyrinth itself, how it moved, how large was it, and what it looked like.

"You'll get a glimpse of it before you return home," Jareth assured her.  
When Sarah got to the end of her adventure, Jareth got very quiet and she noticed his muscles tensed. She knew he probably didn't want to think about their final confrontation, much less hear her retell it. So she did her best to keep it short. "So I confronted Jareth in the castle and got Toby back," she said quickly.

"Wait, all that and he let you leave?" Whit asked.

"Sarah defeated my Labyrinth fairly. So by the laws of my Kingdom she became our Champion. All she had to do was make it to the castle within 13 hours. The moment she entered my throne room, she had won."

"What?" Sarah turned to look at Jareth. "Then the Escher room?"

"My final desperate attempt. I had hoped to keep you here." Jareth grinned. "Besides, you wanted to face your villain alone because that's how it’s done isn't it?" Sarah remembered telling her friends that when they wanted to go with her. "And you know I did my best to live up to all your expectations."

Sarah nodded. "Yes you did." She turned back to face forward.  
Beckie and Whit looked at one another and smirked. "I've got an idea," Whit whispered.  
"So do I," Beckie whispered back, practically giggling with delight. The two continued to whisper and plot until they arrived back at the Labyrinth. The remainder of the journey, Jareth and Sarah both had been silent and deep in thought. Their thoughts were interrupted by Beckie's shout. "Wow! Is that your home?"

Jareth looked up and smiled. "Yes. Beyond the Labyrinth is the Goblin city and in the center is my castle."

"Can we go see it?" Beckie asked.

"No!"

"Yes." Sarah and Jareth replied at the same time.

"We should get home," Sarah said quickly. Part of her still worried that Jareth wouldn't let her go home.

"Sarah is correct. Perhaps you three can visit again sometime," Jareth stated. He dismounted and helped Sarah down. "I'll show you the doorway, once you know it you can come and go as you please." He led them to the old tree and turned to them. "Pressing the knot activates the portal. I'll travel with you this time and reorder time so you won't be missed. I'll give you a moment to say goodbye to your friends Sarah." Jareth turned his back to her and gave a heavy sigh.

Sarah turned to Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus. "Thank you for helping me once again."

"For you, anything my Lady." Didymus bowed to her.

"Ludo and Sawah friends. Ludo help friends." He hugged Sarah and turned to Beckie and Whit. "Friends?"

"I'd love to be your friend." Beckie hugged Ludo and Whit nodded and did the same.

Hoggle tugged on Sarah's shirt. "Now you watch out. Don't you be letting that rat trick you. And should you need us..."

"I'll call." Sarah grinned. "It feels good to be able to share this with friends. Now you guys don't have to leave when Beckie and Whit come over."

They said their goodbyes and Sarah placed her hand on Jareth's shoulder. "We're ready to go home."

Nodding, Jareth took her hand. "Hold on to one another and close your eyes. This may be a little disorienting." Beckie hugged Sarah. Whit hugged Beckie, and Sarah clung to Jareth's arm. He pressed the knot on the old tree and activated the portal. As they traveled through, he worked his magic to turn back time. He wanted to go back to the beginning of the night, but he knew he couldn't. There were limits to his magic after all. Once through, they found themselves outside the house the Halloween party had been at.

"We're back," Whit said as she looked around.

Glancing at her watch, Beckie's mouth dropped open. "Is it really 10 pm?"

"Yes," Jareth said sadly. "That should give you plenty of time to get home without question."

"I'm not expected home until midnight. Dad and Irene won't be home til then or later," Sarah explained.

"I told mom I'd be at Sarah's tonight," Beckie said with a grin.

"So did I," Whit smirked.

"Sleepover at Sarah's!" they cried together.

Sarah laughed. "Alright, but we have to be quiet once dad and Irene get home."

"Of course," Whit answered.

They started walking towards her house, but Sarah noticed someone wasn't with them. She turned back and saw Jareth headed back for the portal. "Jareth!" she called as she ran back.

Beckie and Whit stopped and grinned. "Let's give them a few minutes," Whit suggested.  
"Sounds good to me," Beckie said as she hugged her girlfriend.

Jareth stopped and turned when he heard Sarah call him. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked once she reached him.

"Home. I reordered time for you Precious, but for me Samhain is over. I can't go far from the portal and I can't be here long." He cupped her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "If you ever need me all you need do is call. I will always answer your call dearest Sarah."

"So...if I just wanted to see you or talk..."

"All you need do is call for me. No strings, no tricks. I shall come and go as you wish, and fear not, I shall stay away from young Toby," Jareth said with a smile.

"Alright, well, take care Goblin King. Don't kick the goblins too hard." She held her hand out to him and he frowned.

Sighing, he took her hand and placed a kiss on it. As she started to pull away, Jareth pulled her into his arms and embraced her. He had a feeling that she wasn't going to call for him. Once again he had failed to win her heart. "Goodbye my Precious Sarah," he whispered before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He let her go and turned to the tree. Before she could reply, he was gone.

Sarah stared at the place he had been standing. His goodbye had seemed a little too final for her liking. Did he think she wouldn't call for him? Would she call on him? Sarah honestly didn't know herself. Sighing, she turned and headed home. Beckie and Whit were waiting a short distance away. "Where's your King?" Whit asked.

"He went home. He can't be here unless I wish for him," Sarah said as she walked with her head down.

"Then wish for him," Beckie said.

"I'm not sure I should. He's dangerous."

"Dangerous can be fun," Whit said with a grin.

"And it’s obvious he's nuts about you," Beckie added.

"You really think so?" Sarah asked.

"Oh no, I don't believe the fairy tale King is head over heels in love with his Precious Sarah," Beckie teased, her voice full of sarcasm.

"She's right. He constantly called you his Sarah or Precious. Sounded like love to me," Whit agreed.

"What am I supposed to do? Run off to the Underground and be the Goblin Queen" Sarah laughed.

"Why not?" Whit asked.

"Seems like the goblins already love you," Beckie added.

"He's basically immortal. He's already over a 1000 years old," Sarah protested. "My life will pass in a blink of an eye to him, so even if he does love me he'll watch me grow old. He won't want to be with me when I'm old and ugly."

"Sarah, the guy can reorder time and move stars," Beckie argued. "How do you know he can't make you immortal like him?"

"She has a point and even if he can't, don't you think he deserves a chance?" Whit asked.

Sarah thought on it and sighed. "I guess it can't hurt to talk to him and get to know him better. He did say he'd like to be friends."

"Good. Now you go home and call him. We're going to my place," Beckie smiled.

"Thought we were doing a sleepover at my place?"

"Nope. You need to figure things out with your King," Whit grinned.

"Just don't forget to invite us to the wedding," Beckie teased.

"Ha ha. Very funny Beckie." Sarah glared at her.

"Good night Sarah," Whit called as they walked off.

"I want all the details tomorrow!" Beckie called.

"If you're still here that is," Whit said with a smirk.

Sarah shook her head and started for home. Once inside she locked the door and headed to her room. She found her goblins sitting on the floor playing cards. "Lady!" they all cried out.

"Hi gang." She smiled. "Please return to the castle tonight. I'd like to be alone for a while."

"Lady okay?" Cam asked as he hugged her leg.

"Lady sick?" asked Flower.

"No, no. I just need some time alone to think. You can come back in the morning." The goblins nodded and said goodnight before disappearing. Sarah sat in front of her vanity and sighed. Noticing she was still wearing the medallion, Sarah took it off and studied it. She could still feel the warmth of the Labyrinth's magic. Smiling she thought back on all that had happened. Making up her mind, she closed her eyes and made her wish. "I wish to see the Goblin King right now."

The window opened and in flew a white barn owl. When she opened her eyes, there stood Jareth with a huge grin on his face. "Miss me already Sarah?"

-The End (for now...)


End file.
